I'll always be here
by teamezria53098
Summary: This is an Ezria story about their relationship after he leaves Rosewood High to work at Hollis. Will life be good? Or will things get in the way? Many dramatic problems occur that test their relationship. Will they be able to survive them? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first real Ezria story, so maybe this chapter will not be so good, but trust me, I have A LOT planned for this story, and I'm so excited to share it with you! Please review! –xoxo Courtney**

**** I do not own PLL or Ezria, sadly**

Aria POV:

I propped myself on top of Ezra's desk in his office. He was still in class, so I wanted to surprise him. I knew that his class ended right about now, so he should be heading here. I crossed my legs and leaned back, holding myself up by my elbows. I heard footsteps coming, so I got ready.

I saw him walk in, and see my low-cut tank top and short skirt. I smiled suggestively at him. "Oh man," was all he could whisper as he hurried over to me, taking my face in his hands. He kissed me in a rush and with such a passion, like it would be our last time seeing each other. I pulled him closer by his tie and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He moved his hands down my thighs and pressed into the back of them, giving me the hint. I picked up my legs off the floor and wrapped them around his waist. He carried me over to his couch and lay down, with me on top of him. I ran my fingers through his hair and down his chest. He grabbed my hair, kissing me one last time before pushing back, parting us.

"I'm so glad I got the job at Hollis," he laughed.

I sat up. "Me too, me too. There was no possible way I could even kiss you at Rosewood High," I noted.

"I know. Now that I'm at Hollis, we could take our relationship to the next level," he stuttered.

I grinned. I began to undo his tie, when he stopped me. "And I don't mean _that_ next level," he whispered. I sighed in frustration.

"I mean, maybe soon we could tell your parents. This way we could actually go out in public," he continued. "I could take you to the movies, the bar, to a reading, or get coffee. Wherever you want to go. We could actually LIVE outside my apartment," he said.

I smiled. "You are such a romantic. I love that about you. I love you," I confessed.

"I love you too, Ms. Montgomery," he exclaimed in baby voice, which made me laugh. He started to tickle my stomach. I started to cry from laughing. He knew that tickling me was my weakness. He wiped the tears away, laughing, and kissed my tear-stained cheeks.

I sat on his lap, after I calmed myself after his 'attack'. We just sat there, me wrapped in his arms, my head resting on his shoulder. His next class started in 5 minutes, but I knew he didn't care. Life was going to be good. He had moved to Hollis, and we were going to come out soon; we were going to live happily ever after! Or were we…?

**First chapter..done! I thought it was a lame first chapter, but what I care about is what YOU thought of it! Did you enjoy it? Shall I continue! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! 3 xoxo Courtney**


	2. Perfect Paper

**Hey guys! So, on my first chapter, I only got 1 review. C'mon we can do much better than that! I know it wasn't that good, but I promise I'll make it up to you. So, here's the second chapter, enjoy! And tell me what you thought of it?**

Aria POV:

"So yesterday, I was at Ezra's office, I surprised him. He was saying how now that he was working at Hollis, we could take our relationship to the next level," I explained.

"Oooooh" Hanna teased, and I laughed.

"Exactly what I thought he meant, but he meant coming out and telling my parents," I claimed, as I took a sip of my coffee. Ezra had bought me the mug when we snuck out to New York City. I had told my parents that I was going with the girls, but they were just covering for us. We went ice skating, he took me out to a nice restaurant, and he bought me stuff. We acted as if we were just a normal couple, which we are, its just… well, other people don't see us that way.

"Well, that's bold of him. He's stepping up, that's good right?" Spencer asked.

I stood up from my spot and got my phone. "Yeah, he's standing up for what he believes is right. I love him even more for that, if that were even possible," I replied.

The girls laughed. Emily joined in, saying, "Well, I'm glad that you too are happy together. You're the only couple that lasted since the beginning of the year," she noted.

"Yeah, I hope you last. You're perfect together, Aria," Spencer noted.

"Thanks Spence," I answered.

"Yeah! I totally agree! You should get married and have little Fitz babies. 4 of them! That would be so adorable!" Hanna chimed in. We all giggled.

"Someday. I want to be with him, forever guys," I confessed.

"We all see that you love each other. I'm sure you'll get married someday. Don't you think, guys?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Spencer said. "You guys have been through _everything_ together. Even when I thought you would break up, you lasted. That's what true love is," Spencer sputtered.

I nodded my head, saying, "We have."

Spencer stood up. "Well, I better get going. Toby and I are going to the movies," she gathered. Emily and Hanna also joined in saying that they were going to do something with their boyfriend (Hanna's boyfriend, Caleb) and girlfriend (Emily was with Maya).

I stood up as well, putting my phone in my pocket. "Okay, that actually works out well, because I was going to visit Ezra at his office. We're probably going to get something to eat, maybe a burger or ice cream or something," I sang.

"Have fun!" Hanna teased. We all giggled and we left, separating to our cars. I got in, putting my keys in the ignition. I turned on the radio and sang along to, Happiness. It was our song, me and Ezra's. It was what Ezra picked on the jukebox. I remember that day like it was yesterday. It started out as me ordering a cheeseburger at the local bar, Snookers. He sat 2 seats down, asked if I was alright. I wasn't at the time.

It was still while Ali was missing. I saw her 'missing' poster up on the wall behind the counter. We started talking about traveling, and writing. Then the song, Happiness came on."

"_God, I love this song," I exclaimed._

"_B-26," he noted, smiling. I was confused at first when he said that, but then I realized that since he was basically the only other person at the bar at the time, he must've picked that number (or song, rather) on the jukebox. We both had a good taste in music. Our conversation led to him hoisting me up on the counter in the dirty, disgusting bathroom. It smelled terrible in there, but it didn't mattered. The smell of his cologne and mint-scented breath soon took over, as we kissed, and kissed, and kissed…_

The annoying sound of a car horn disrupted my fantasy. The red light that I had been stuck at had turned green. And I hesitated, before turning right into the Hollis college parking lot. Once parked, I strolled into the building. I knew this place like it was my home.

I walked up the stairs, and into his office. I peeked in, wondering if he was already in there. He was. He was sitting at his desk, grading papers, with a determined look on his face. He looked up and saw me, and his face softened into a smile. "Hey," he greeted.

I walked over to his desk. "Grading papers?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered. I want to get these done so I can give them back to the students tomorrow," he explained.

I curiously looked at the stack of papers. He had finished most of them. He had two papers in front of him. "Wow, talk about multi-tasking! You grade two at a time?" I asked, truly amazed.

He noticed what I was talking about. He chuckled. "I wish!" he hollered, and continued to laugh. "No, I just use this one as a reference. It's a perfect paper. Nobody's writing could ever compare to this," he said, pointing to the typed masterpiece.

"Oh really?" I asked. I was interested in knowing who this person was. I always wanted to be either a teacher or a writer. I've written tons of poetry, maybe 7 short stories, and I'm working on 1 actual story. It's about me and Ezra. It's word for word, from a diary I wrote during our relationship. The good times, the bad times, everything. It's a true love story. I haven't finished the story yet, I still have a lot more stuff to add, but I wasn't it to be published, and give the first copy to Ezra for Christmas or for his birthday of something. He'll be so proud. I want him to get published, too. I'm sure he will someday.

I walked closer to the paper on his desk, and I quickly looked at him before I read the name. He was smiling at me, and then his eyes focused on the name as well. The name on top of the paper was…

**CLIFFHANGER! Well, sort of. I'm sure you all could guess who it is. Or maybe I'll change it, just to surprise you. Hmm… Anyway, what did you think? Pretty please review! Xoxo Courtney**


	3. A voice I never wanted to hear again

**OMG I love the reviews I've been getting so far! Thank you so much! To reward you, here's the next chapter!**

_I walked closer to the paper on his desk, and I quickly looked at him before I read the name. He was smiling at me, and then his eyes focused on the name as well. The name on top of the paper was…_

_Aria Montgomery. _I had to read the name twice to make sure I wasn't dreaming. My mouth dropped. He really thought that I was a good writer? I looked at him, and his eyes were looking right back at me, lovingly. "You picked..my paper?" I stuttered.

"Yeah. Well, it's just one of your papers, I think that one was the best. I kept all of your papers. They're in here," he said as he opened his briefcase and took out a neat stack of papers, handing them to me. "Every single one of your papers was beautiful. It included such much emotion, feeling, detail, and self-connections," he stated. "They're perfect. I'm absolutely positive that you'll get published one day," he continued.

I started to tear up. This was my dream, and he was supporting me all the way. I knew that he didn't give me special treatment in class, because Ezra just wasn't the kind of person to do that. He treated everybody equally, and tried to be fair to everybody in class. He actually thought I was the best student. I was still in shock.

I went over to him, hugged him, and gave him a kiss. "Thank you. I'm sure that if my dream comes true and I get published someday, it'll be because of you. I love you," I confessed. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed his arms, making me giggle.

He stood up, me still attached, and spun me around. Once, he let me down, he kissed me. "I love you too," he exclaimed. I put my hand on his cheek and reached up to kiss the tip of his nose.

"So, where do you want to go?" Ezra asked.

"I'm actually really craving some yogurt right now," I giggled. Ezra chuckled, tickling my stomach.

"Yogurtland it is, then," he replied, as he picked me up and carried me out of his office. I started to pund on his back playfully, until he set me down into the passenger seat of his Volvo.

~~~~~~~

The car ride was spent by singing along to Christmas songs on the radio, and playing I Spy at red lights. When we got there, we walked in hand in hand, completely forgetting that we haven't com eout yet. Once I noticed, I hit his arm to lend him the hint. He got it right away and started to panic.

We both looked around quickly in the parlor and saw nobody we knew was there. We were wrong, but I didn't notice. "What would you like, Ms. Montgomery?" Ezra asked, pretending to be royal. I giggled.

"Hmm.. I would like half and half (chocolate and vanilla) frozen yogurt with strawberries on top, kind sir. Thank you for asking," I answered, also pretending. We both laughed in unison, as I stayed behind, sitting down at a table, not even seeing if there was anybody sitting at the other side, while Ezra stood on the long line to the counter.

I smiled as I watched him count his cash as he took it out of his wallet. I got him that wallet for Christmas last year. He hasn't used anything else since. He looked so adorable as he looked back from the crowd and smiled at me. I giggled.

"Aria Montgomery, right?" I heard a female voice ask. I remembered that voice, it was a voice that I wished that I'd never hear again after she came to the faculty mixer at my house. I turned to the woman sitting at the other side of the table. Of course, who else would it be?

Jackie.

This was the woman, or should I say devil, that almost broke Ezra and I up. I hated her. I didn't really see what I had coming. I put on a fake smile. "Yes! And oh, I'm sorry, I didn't even see you there!" I apologized. Oh, Ezra, please hurry up.

"You're uh, Professor Montgomery's daughter, right? Haven't we met before?" she asked.

"Um, yeah! We met at my house at the faculty mixer.. I think," I exclaimed. Maybe acting like I didn't remember Jackie, it would get rid of her.

"You're so cute!" she spoke, giggling. "You know I just found out that your former English teacher, Mr. Fitz, just started working at Hollis," she said, surprised. "He's such a nice guy, I was engaged to him actually," she explained.

Not this again. Let's play dumb. "So, you two were married?" I asked, acting like a dumb blond.

"No, it never happened. I wasn't ready for the commitment at the time, because we were both in college, but you know, I think I'm ready to try it again. I'm ready for marriage now. Maybe even kids," she laughed.

I tried so hard not to attack her right then and there, screaming, "He's not available, he's with me!" but I bit my tongue, and just smiled.

I saw that Ezra was close to the front of the line. _Please come and save me, _I thought.

Jackie leaned in across the table, and got serious. "Look, I saw you two the other day kissing outside the college; and you're going to leave him because I'm getting him back. Or else," she sputtered.

I wanted to slap her. "Or else what, Jackie?" I teased, angrily.

"Or else, I'll out your teacher-student relationship; and that's something I'd be more than happy to do,: she growled.

**Another cliff hanger! I know, how we all hate Jackie, but she'll create some fun twists in this story, I promise. So, what do you think will happen? Please review!- Xoxo Courtney**


	4. There's no such thing as a happy ending

**How is everyone? Thanks for the reviews, but I just wish I could still get more people to read it! But anyway, here's the next chapter! –xoxo Courtney**

_I wanted to slap her. "Or else what, Jackie?" I teased, angrily._

_"Or else, I'll out your teacher-student relationship; and that's something I'd be more than happy to do," she growled._

Aria POV:

I stared into her cold, dark eyes. My mouth had already dropped to the floor, my eyes wide and almost about cried right there. Would she seriously do that to us? I gave her a death stare, and replied. "You know that would hurt him way more than me."

I was right. He never would hurt me, he never did before. He would hate himself for it; and he loved me. I loved him too. You just can't break up something that strong, but I don't want any threats.. such as, the monster sitting in front of me.

"I don't want to hurt him," she admitted. "But I will if I have too," she continued. I couldn't sit there and listen to this, I just couldn't. As I stood up from table and grabbed my purse, a rush of rage circulated through my body.

Without thinking, I took the ketchup that was sitting at the edge of the table (Because Checkers' also shared the company with Yogurtland), opened the cap, and squeezed the bottle with such much force. I watched, grinning, as the ketchup poured all over her head, getting in her hair; also dripping down her face and into her eyes. She sat there, flustered. I through the bottle at her and ran out. Where was Ezra during all of this?

Once I escaped the devil's cottage, I fell down onto the sidewalk and started to cry. I didn't want to lose Ezra, but I'll tell him what she said to me when he comes outside….

As soon as I finished my thought, I glanced at the opened door as a man ran out of there, worriedly, frantically looking around. His eyes found mine, and ran over and held me. We just sat there, on the sidewalk, my tears, staining my cheeks, and wetting his tee shirt. After several minutes, he held my face up to his. "What happened, honey?" he asked, sincerely.

"Jackie is what happened," I exclaimed. He looked confused.

"Babe, we didn't see anyone we knew in there," he sighed.

"Yeah, we both didn't. But, she was there, at one of the tables. I sat down at a random table while you waited on line and she was all, "You're Aria, right?" I didn't even know she was there. She was saying how she just found out that you had moved to work at Hollis, and she went on and on about your engagement. I played dumb, obviously, and asked why it never happened. She explained, and said that she wanted to try it again with you," I explained.

He chuckled. "She ruined my life, yes, and she's not going to get another chance, but c'mon Aria, you see, she's not bad at all!" he claimed.

"Okay, are you still going to be thinking that after I tell you this? She got serious and said that I better leave you because she's getting you back. And then, she threatened to out our relationship," I whispered, starting to cry again.

He chuckled. "You're funny, Aria. Funny," he said.

I stared at him in disbelief. "You think I'm lying to you?" I asked.

"I was going to marry her Aria! I think I would have known if she had a split personality. She's not that kind of person!" he spoke, a little louder.

"This is unbelievable. You think I'm making this up because—" I began.

Ezra started to yell now. "Because I think you're just jealous. You're trying to take her away from this situation , but I just work with her, Aria. She's not a threat!," he finished.

I stood up. "After all of this time, between us, you think I would lie to you," I said. Yes, I've lied to him tons of times, but I wasn't going to tell him that now.

"You know what, Aria, you need to stop acting like a child and grow up," he confessed, switched feet as he stood up. I was already pacing back and forth and my feet, with my arms crossed. That comment pushed me over the edge.

"I am a child!" I screamed at him, as I slapped him across his face.

I soon regretted it, but I had already begun to run away from him. More tears started to stream down my cheeks, as I ran a little slower, as I distanced myself from him. I heard him call my name multiple times. It wasn't out of anger though, but of desperation. I was sure he felt bad for yelling, but I didn't care. I just continued to walk down the sidewalk, as I thought about what had just happened. I realized that our yogurt that he had brought out had phased to a liquid by now. I connected it to what had happened. The yogurt was just like our relationship, it had melted away…

**Ooohh, that was tense wasn't it? Shall I continue? Pretty please review! xoxo**


	5. What have I done?

**Goooood evening! How are you guys! Thanks to all my reviewers; it seems like a lot of people enjoyed the last chapter! Yes, I got upset too, while I wrote it, but that's what stories are supposed to do, right? Here's the next chapter.**

"_I am a child!" I screamed at him, as I slapped him across his face. _

_I soon regretted it, but I had already begun to run away from him. More tears started to stream down my cheeks, as I ran a little slower, as I distanced myself from him. I heard him call my name multiple times. It wasn't out of anger though, but of desperation. I was sure he felt bad for yelling, but I didn't care. I just continued to walk down the sidewalk, as I thought about what had just happened. I realized that our yogurt that he had brought out had phased to a liquid by now. I connected it to what had happened. The yogurt was just like our relationship, it had melted away…_

Jackie POV:

I saw it. I saw the whole thing. Her crying, their fight, her slapping him (Poor Ezra,) and her running away. That witch with a "b" got it good, and I loved every moment of it. He won't take her back, because Ezra only knows me as the sweet, angelic woman he wanted to marry. Yeah, I'm still that person, (when I want to be,) but he hasn't seen the new side of me; and it was aimed right at Aria.

I decided that I would pay little Aria a visit. Well, I wouldn't, my _good_ friend will, but I promise you, I wouldn't miss this sight for the world. I released an evil chuckle, threw out my yogurt, and headed to the bathroom to try and get the ketchup out of my hair.

Ezra POV:

I had driven off to my apartment, my ear glued to my phone, trying to call her. My left cheek still stung for the blow. She must've been the angriest she's ever been! I only almost got into a car accident twice, but could you blame me?

Once I arrived at my home, it immediately felt empty without Aria. The beautiful, bright light that always lit up the room. She was my angel; my reason for living, and just look at what I did to us. I sat down on my couch, and put my head in my hands. I started to cry, which I only did a few times. I looked down at my phone. _No new text messages. _

I had texted Aria multiple times, maybe 13 times at the most; and called her 3 times. Of course, she didn't pick up any of them. Here's a glimpse of what my voicemails sounded like:

"_Aria, I'm so sorry. Please come by the apartment. We NEED to talk."_

"_You don't know how sorry I am. I'm sorry for yelling at you, and calling you childish. Please. Call me, sweetheart."_

"_Aria. I won't give up on you, and that's a promise. I'll fix this.."_

I WAS sorry for yelling at her, but I was still unsure of what to think of Jackie threatening her. I knew Jackie wasn't the kind of person to do that, but then again, why would Aria lie to me? I knew she wouldn't do that to me, ever.

My head dropped into my hands again in frustration. "Oh, what did I _do_?" I murmured, as my eyes soon covered with glass and another tear fell, into my lap.

Aria POV:

I had rushed home, still in anger. I threw my stuff on the couch and ran upstairs, tripping on the way up. I slammed my bedroom door as I marched in. I ran and fell onto my bed, and started to cry again. My tears stained my bed sheets, but I didn't care.

Why didn't he believe me? And how dare he call me immature and babyish? He deserved to be slapped, he deserved one with every word he had said to me.

I pulled out my phone, which had been constantly been vibrating the entire run home. They were all from Ezra. _Shocker. _I didn't even bother to read the messages or listen to the voicemails. Listening would be a waste of my time. I fell back onto the bed, resting my head on my pillow.

My phone vibrated again. I grabbed my phone and looked at who it was from, just for the amusement to see if it was Ezra, (which it probably was), I gasped. The messenger was unknown.

That could only be one girl, or boy, or… thing. I gulped as I opened the text.

_Oh, Aria. Just look at him. He's a mess. Don't you just want to go and hug him? I know I do. Maybe I'll pay him a visit. Would you like that? Of course you would. I just wanted to tell you something, Aria. I'll make SURE he doesn't hurt you again. C'mon, I don't let anybody hurt my best friend like that, even if you did deserve it.. Kisses! –A_

I gasped again; and my eyes started to water. Attached to the text was a picture taken right outside of his apartment window. Ezra was sitting down on his couch, with his head in his hands. He looked upset. I looked under the picture, and there was a caption:

_P.S. Look closely Aria, and take him all in, because this is probably the last time you'll get to see him. -A_

I clasped my hand of my mouth. "What have I done?" I whispered. I changed my mind. I wasn't angry, nor upset anymore; but desperate. I jumped up from the bed, grabbed my coat, and sprinted out the door.

**Looks like Aria's on her way to his apartment. Do you think she'll make it there safely? I know nothing really happened in this chapter, but I still hoped you enjoyed it! Please review! Xoxo Courtney**


	6. Unusual

**Hello guys! Thanks for the reviews. I know that the last chapter wasn't very good, but I'll try and make this one just a tad better and longer! Please review! Xoxo Courtney**

_P.S. Look closely Aria, and take him all in, because this is probably the last time you'll get to see him. -A_

_I clasped my hand of my mouth. "What have I done?" I whispered. I changed my mind. I wasn't angry, nor upset anymore; but desperate. I jumped up from the bed, grabbed my coat, and sprinted out the door._

Aria POV:

I closed the door gently but quickly as I headed for my car. I needed to get to him before A did. I was just about to open my door when I saw a familiar face standing by their car. "Spencer?" I asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

She wore a worried look on her face. "You haven't been answering any of my texts, and I worried that something might've happened to you," she said as she began to step closer.

Her mouth dropped at the site of me. Yeah, I guess I should've fixed myself up a little before I ran out of the house so quickly. My hair was messed up, my boots were on the wrong feet (How did I not notice that?), my mascara had made it way down my cheeks, running in a swaying line, and there were still tears shedding from my hazel eyes.

"What happened, sweetie?" she asked, trying to wipe away my running mascara and never-ending tears. Should I tell her, about everything? Should I lie? What should I do?

The only word I could make out was, "A".

Her reaction to that one line, one word, one letter said it all. She obviously knew it had to do with me and Ezra. She immediately swung her arm around to my back and started t pat it, trying to comfort me. I didn't really work, but it was a nice gesture. "What did he…she….shim, do this time?"

"This is probably the worst thing they ever did," I replied, as I took out my phone and showed her the text along with the attachment.

"Wait, why is Ezra crying?" she asked me. Time for explaining. I couldn't lie to her now..

"Okay," I said, as another tear shed from my eye. "So, after I went to visit Ezra at his office, I had suggested that we get some frozen yogurt. Besides that point, when we got there, there was a huge line, so I sat at a random table while he waited in line," I began to explain.

Spencer nodded her head, as if to say I should continue. "I didn't see who was sitting there until they said my name," I continued.

Spencer's eyes grew wide. "Don't tell me it's Jack-" she said, in disbelief.

I cut her off. "Uh huh," I nodded.

She shook her head. "Do I want to hear the rest ?"

"Well, you want to know why he's crying, right? I'm far from talking about that right now," I exclaimed.

"Okay. Go on," she claimed.

"She was all nicey-nicey with me until she started to talk about how she wanted Ezra to give her another chance; and that she was married. As much as I wanted to choke her and rip her hair out, I acted dumb," I stated. "But I didn't have to, because she said that she saw me and him kiss outside of Hollis. Then, she flat out threatened to out us if I didn't leave him," I mumbled, getting angrier as I spoke.

"And… all this happened while Ezra was on line? He wasn't even there?"

"Yep, he was waiting on the line the entire time, until he got the food, and ran outside to find me crouched on the sidewalk, crying. I told him that she was in there and threatened to tell people about our relationship if I didn't leave him," I whispered, stopping to let another tear escape. "And he didn't believe me. Not a word of it," I croaked.

Spence's mouth dropped. It was exactly what I thought her reaction would be. "Are you serious?" she yelled.

"He called my childish and immature," I stated. "And then I screamed at him saying that I WAS a child, because, well, I am, I slapped him and then ran away."

Spencer had already pulled me into a hug, murmuring, "I can't believe this. I'm in shock."

I gave her a little smile, and continued, "So, I guess he's crying because he feels bad. He's never hurt me like that before. So, when I came home, I got that from you know who," I pointed to my phone that she was holding. I feel bad too, to be honest, and I don't want A to hurt Ezra. It's the one thing I won't let them do," I claimed. "So, I was just going to drive over there and apologize before A could get to him," I said, as I started to walk over to my car again; but Spence grabbed my arm, and took my keys from my grasp.

"No way. You're not driving, you're a mess. I'll drive you, no complaining," she demanded.

Spencer was such a good friend. And she came at the perfect time when I needed her. "Thanks," I whispered. Spencer smiled and lead the way to her car.

Ezra POV:

"Jackie? What are you doing here?" I asked, opening the door slightly, as I wiped my tears away from my face. She pushed her way through the door.

"Oh! Z, I just wanted to discuss something with you," she asked politely.

I rubbed my eyes and groaned. "What do you want to say to me?" I asked. There were too many questions right now.

"I wanted to talk about us. I realized that I'm ready now, for marriage and children, and to grow old with somebody; and I wanted that person to be you. I know I called the wedding off, but c'mon Ezra, we were in college. I'm ready. Will you give me another chance?" she asked, while batting her eyes at me.

I, on the other hand, just stood there, completely shocked. Aria had told me that Jackie said she wanted me back. So, she was truthful about that part… "First, I'd like to ask you something. Were you at the yogurt place today?" I finally spoke up.

She smiled. "Yes! I was actually. I was there, sitting at a table alone, and then Aria, your old student, just came out if nowhere, and sat at my table. I don't think she knew that I was there; until I started to talk to her. We had a really nice conversation!" she said happily.

I frowned. "May I ask why your bringing in my former student?"

She stepped a little closer. "Look, Ezra, I'm going to be honest with you. I saw you two kissing outside the college the other day. You must be a couple right?" she asked, smirking. "I promise, I won't tell anybody. I understood it; but then I saw you two fighting, and then she slapped you. How dare she?" she spoke, a little louder.

I could see she was trying to get on my good side. "If you knew we were a couple, why are you asking me to take you back? I can't cheat on her," I exclaimed.

Jackie raised her eyebrows. "She's not coming back Ezra, she left you. You need somebody to fall back on; and I'd be the perfect person for you," she said putting her hand on my chest. I stood still. She leaned in, her lips getting closer, and closer, and closer….

I realized what was just about to happen, and forcefully shoved her off of me.

"What was that for?" she yelled, straightening her shirt and pulled it lower down her waist. She sat down on the couch.

I backed away from her. "Aria was right all along. Everything she said to me was true, wasn't it?" I screamed. Jackie stood up again, walking over to me.

"No, you get the hell away from me. I didn't believe her," I whispered. "This is all my fault," I mumbled. I looked back at Jackie. "And you almost kissed me!" I said louder.

I walked the other direction. "Get out," I growled.

"But Ezra—" Jackie pleaded.

I cut her off. "GET OUT!" I screamed. I basically walked over to her, quickly, holding my hands in fists. She quickly got scared and ran for the door, but not before saying one last thing before she fled.

"Okay. Fine. I'll go. But, it's really too bad that even after all this, you won't see Aria again," she smiled. "Gotta go. My ride is waiting for me." And with that she strolled out the door.

I grabbed my phone. I have to warn Aria, even if she was still mad at me. Crap! My phone died.

Aria POV:

"Thanks again for driving me Spencer," I said.

"Anytime. I hope you two work it out," she began. "You really are soulmates," she continued. "Should I wait outside, or..?"

I smiled. "No, we'll work it out, he can probably drive me home," she exclaimed.

She grinned, started her car again, waved, and slowly drove away, into the darkness. It had been getting dark much earlier since it was wintertime.

I re-fixed my bag that had slipped off my shoulder, and crossed the sidewalk. I usually came from the other way to his apartment, but that didn't really matter, until I heard a too-familiar voice.

A sly woman, with frizzy hair, and an evil smile, possessed that voice. I continued to walk, finally coming to the stairs.

I heard the voice again. "Hey, Aria."

I turned around, ready to tell her off, but there was nobody there. I didn't notice anybody on the streets, actually. There were usually many kids riding their bikes or walking their dogs on Ezra's block. I stood, confused, for a moment, then turned around to continue up the stairs; but before I could even reach the first step, a figure came into view dressed in all black and wore a ski mask, stood 5 inches from my face.

I froze. Was A standing before me? Before I could process what was happening, the figure threw me onto the ground. I screamed in pain as my head hit the hard cement sidewalk. I tried to look around me, but my eyes drooped, and everything faded to black…

**Was it good? Eh, eh? I was really excited for you all to read this chapter! Please tell me what you think! Review! Shall I continue the story? xoxo**


	7. That familiar figure

**Hello! Sorry I didn't update, I'm having a writer's block and it stinks, so please bear with me if the chapter ends up being short. I still hope you like it anyway! Xoxo Courtney**

"_I froze. Was A standing before me? Before I could process what was happening, the figure threw me onto the ground. I screamed in pain as my head hit the hard cement sidewalk. I tried to look around me, but my eyes drooped, and everything faded to black…"_

Aria POV:

I woke up, not knowing where I was or what happened that I ended up here. I turned my head to try to see if I recognized the room I was in, but then I noticed a sharp wince of pain shot through my head, so I froze. I went to reach to feel the wound that was there, but my wrists were tried the arms of the chair and my feet were tied together.

"Hello?" I yelled, hoping somebody would come, but nobody did….at the moment.

I struggled to try and squeeze my wrists out of the loop that was grasping them, but I was having difficulties. I rubbed my wrists against the rope so quickly and hard that it felt like my hands were on fire; and burning. I winced, and groaned from the pain.

I heard a noise from behind me. "Hello?" I asked again. "Is anybody there?"

Then I wearily saw a black figure walk upon me. I remembered that I had seen the same black figure before I blacked out. This person must've given me the gash on my head. I grimaced.

I then started to wonder: Could this be A? Can I actually discover all the answers to the questions that have kept building and building up since Ali went missing?

I spoke up. "Are you who I think you are?" I asked, suspiciously.

The figure turned to me. I couldn't see his face; and it looked like he was wearing a ski mask. When he spoke, I could still hear him: "The monster in all your nightmares? You're biggest fear?" they responded.

Well, yeah, basically. I nodded slowly. I heard a chuckle. "Who are you?" I asked, again. "And why am I here?"

The figure came closer and whispered in my ear. "I think you ask too many questions…." And right after he finished that sentence I received a slap in the face.

Ezra POV:

I hurried out the door, and headed to my car. I quickly drove to the automatic place Aria WOULD be. Her house. I didn't notice that I had forgotten that we actually _didn't_ tell her parents until I rang her doorbell, and Ell awalked on out to the porch. "Ezra? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Lie, Ezra, lie. I hesitated. "Umm.. I just wanted to know if Aria was here. I just found this new creative writing club at Hollis and thought she would be perfect for it." I hoped that was a good enough lie.

Ella smiled. "Well, she DOES love writing," she admitted. "But, uh, I haven't seen Aria much today. I only saw her in the morning, not anytime else. Sorry, Ezra, but I'll definitely tell her about the club. I'm sure she'll be interested in it," she exclaimed. Yes! It worked!

I smiled. "Thanks," I replied and walked down the porch to my care again. Next stop. Spencer's. Spencer had told me that she knew about Aria and I, so I trusted her.

Aria POV:

My cheek stung from the slap, and just a moment ago, I got another one. I screamed. "What do you want?" I yelled.

The figure remained silent. Instead, he untied my wrists from the chair, tied the wrists together and did the same exact thing for my legs. He picked me up from the chair and then threw me by the corner. I began to squirm because of the landing.

"Ow!" I yelled, as the figure left the room again. I knew that wouldn't be the last of him.

I cradled myself into the corner, anxiously waiting his next arrival. I had no way of protecting myself; and even though the slapping hurt, it wasn't horrible. I knew that it would get a lot worse. I put my head in my knees just thinking about it.

**I know it was short, but it gives you a lot of info of what's happening! I really hope you enjoyed it, and I have a lot planned for the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Xoxo**


	8. Rescue

**Good evening! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but I'm still in a stupid writer's block. But, I have a feeling this chapter will give you some answers to the questions that you may have been asking… Enjoy! –xoxo Courtney**

_"Ow!" I yelled, as the figure left the room again. I knew that wouldn't be the last of him._

_I cradled myself into the corner, anxiously waiting his next arrival. I had no way of protecting myself; and even though the slapping hurt, it wasn't horrible. I knew that it would get a lot worse. I put my head in my knees just thinking about it._

Ezra POV:

I had driven to Spencer's. Don't think that it's stalker-like that I knew her address; it was because Aria had told me the directions whenever she was over at my apartment, and then her parents would call, saying that they were going to pick her up. I made my way up her stairs to the porch and rung the door bell. I really hoped that her parents wouldn't open the door….

A few moments later, I saw Spencer emerge from inside the house. "Ezra! What are you doing here?" she asked, shocked.

I still felt weird whenever she called me by the first name and not 'Mr. Fitz' but I knew that _that_ would make her feel strange, since I was the once standing on her front porch; so I still allowed her to use it. I'm sure I'll get used to it someday.

I smiled, nervously. "Uh, I wanted to know if Aria was there with you?" I asked.

She knitted her eyebrows, confused. "No…I actually drove her to your apartment last night because she was a wreck and apparently thought that you were in danger."

"Danger…?" I asked cautiously.

I saw her eyes look everywhere but mine. She seemed panicked, like whether she wanted to say something to me.

Then, my phone ringed. I barely got texts, unless they were form the school or obviously from Aria, so this was strange. I carefully took my phone out of my pocket and looked at who it was from: _Unknown._

I clicked 'read' just to see what the message said.

_Ezra! It looks from here like I'll finally be able to meet you soon, because I'll give you a hint to where your little darling Aria is. Ask my best friend Spence about a 'lost friend'. That's where she is. Good luck… -A_

I began to worry. Spencer saw the look on my face and began to panic as well. "Who was that?" she asked frantically.

I didn't say anything. I just stared at my phone, speechless.

Spencer came closer, and asked again, more loudly, "Ezra. Who was that?"

Once again, I didn't say anything. I just looked up at her in shock. She grabbed the phone from my hand and read the text. "Oh my god," was all she could whisper.

I finally spoke up. "Our first break-up," I mumbled.

Spencer shot her eyes at me. "What?" she asked.

"Our first break-up. It was over a text that Aria had gotten. She had left her phone over at my place, and while I was trying to grade papers, it kept ringing, so, with me thinking that it was her mom or something, I looked at it. And it was from… A. Is this the same person?" I asked, pointing to my phone she was clenching in her hand.

"Yes," she murmured.

"Wait, you know who this is?" I demanded.

"No, I don't know _who_ exactly this person is, but…" Spencer trailed off. "Ever since our best friend died, we have been getting threatening texts, notes, and emails from A. This person knows all our secrets. They always threaten us and make us do things so that they don't spill our secrets. Now, A knows about you and Aria; they have all along. And, I just can't believe that they have your number now too!" she choked, as a tear left her eye.

I came closer. "Hey, don't cry.. I'll take care of this. I'll find out who this person is, and end it," I claimed.

Spencer sighed, relieved, then got worried again. "But they'll kill you!"

I cut her off. "Not if I get to them first." I looked at the screen again, and gestured to the text. "Now, they said to ask you about a 'lost friend'. Who are they talking about?" I asked.

There where so many questions that had to be answered right now. "Alison," Spencer stuttered.

"But… she's dead. No, Aria can't be in a graveyard. Where would she be?"

Spencer stared at the ground. "No, she can't be. It has to be her house.." she mumbled.

Well, I felt stupid. Why was I thinking a graveyard? And not the most simple thing, a house?

I nodded my head. I saw Spencer's eyes widen. "What?"

"Ali's dead. I know Jason, her brother, just moved back into that house. He's the only one that has to be living there. But.. he never bothered us, only Ali. I don't understand why he would kidnap Aria.." she said, confused.

"I'll find out. Where's this house?" I asked.

Spencer told me the address and I ran back to my car; but before getting in, I turned back to Spencer. "Thank you, Spencer."

She smiled. "Just be careful, and I want to see _both_ of you back safely," she exclaimed.

I gave her a reassuring smile, and made my way to Ali's house.

Aria POV:

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I opened my eyes, and started to panic. I thought that me being here had been a nightmare. Nope. It was all real. I had also forgotten that I had my arms and legs tied together, because I tried to rub my eyes tiredly and ended up falling over.

I heard the door open. Oh, not again.

The figure still had the ski mask on, and was still as abusive. He stood me up and pushed me forcefully until my back was against the door. "I'm expecting a visitor," he whispered in my ear. I wanted to pull away from him so badly and slap him, but he had me pinned.

He kissed me right my ear. He did _not_ just do that. Was he going to end up raping me? I cringed at the thought. I hoped that I would get out of here before he could. He moved to my face, and kissed my lips.

I didn't respond. He pulled away and smacked me. He then pulled out a knife, and held it up to my throat. He slid it up to my lips, and then down to my waist, just lifting the skirt few inches. I started to cry.

The figure saw my tears and carefully wiped them with the knife. He spoke. "Now.. there are many places that I could use this on you. It would be very interesting… Oh yes, a sight to see…" he trailed off. "I'll do it if you don't KISS ME BACK!" I jumped at his sudden scream.

Man, this guy had anger issues. He slapped me again, taking me away from my thoughts. He kissed me again, and I yet again, didn't respond. I didn't want to let him win.

He took out the knife again, walked behind me, held one hand in his, and slit my wrist with his blade. I screamed in pain, crying in agony.

He walked in front of me. "Did you learn your lesson?" he growled.

I slowly nodded my head as more tears rolled down my cheeks. He kissed me again, and forcefully opened my mouth open. I started to kiss back. It was the worst thing I could ever do. More tears escaped my eyes, and I bit his tongue. He moaned, thinking that I did it because I was enjoying it, and pushed me up against the wall harder. My back hurt from the sudden push. I bit his tongue again as hard as I could, and he pulled back and screamed.

He took that knife in his hands again. Oh no. "Well, that's a start," he whispered, and he pressed the blade hard against my cheek. It was pressed so hard that he cut my skin, and I screamed again. Then, the figure just left the room. I slid down to the floor, and cried out. I knew that I would be dead before I could ever escape this dreadful death chamber.

Ezra POV:

I pulled up in front of the house. I walked in front of the house. I was the last house on the street, and there was only 3 houses on the block to begin with, which was weird. I knew that it wouldn't be smart to just walk through the front door. I tip-toed around the side to the back door. I carefully turned the knob on the door once I got there, but it was locked. I saw that there was a basement, because I saw a window close to the grass. I walked over, stood behind it, and kicked the glass with my feet until it broke. I lay down the grass and looked through the new open window. It was pretty dark in the room, but I saw a small petite figure in the corner, shaking, and crying uncontrollably.

"Aria?" I asked loudly.

The crying stopped. "Ezra?" I heard the person scream. I knew that beautiful voice could only be one person. I slid through the window and fell down on a cabinet. Guessing that Aria would laugh, I only heard quick breathing. She must be scared out of her mind.

I picked myself up from the ground and began to run to the love of my life.

Aria POV:

I was more than relieved that Ezra had came to my rescue. I was going to make it up to him. He knelt down by my side. He looked at my face in horror. What has he done with you?" he asked, holding my head in his hands. He looked down at my wrist. It had been retied in front of me, instead of in back. It was probably so it would be easier for him to just cut me out of nowhere. He gasped.

"I'm so sorry," he said, as he began to cry. "If I hadn't yelled at you, this never would have happened," he said, as more tears fell. I wished I could just wipe them away.

"No. Don't blame yourself. It was my fault too," I stated. He leaned over and kissed my lips. When we parted, he began to untie the roped on my hands and feet, until the door opened again, and we both froze.

**I really really really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yay! So Aria and Ezra finally reunite.. for now. Pretty please review! Xoxo Courtney**


	9. It's over

**I feel like I haven't updated in centuries! School has been hectic, and I had literally 4 hours of homework today; so I'm happy that I can squeeze in this quick chapter quickly, and I'll update on Friday! But anyway, thank you so much for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Xoxo Courtney**

_"No. Don't blame yourself. It was my fault too," I stated. He leaned over and kissed my lips. When we parted, he began to untie the roped on my hands and feet, until the door opened again, and we both froze._

Ezra POV:

My hands were right in the middle of undoing to tied knot of rope on Aria's wrists when I heard the door open suddenly. We both froze. Seeing what he had done to Aria, I knew that this was going to end ugly… I didn't turn away to look at the abusive figure. I kept my eyes on Aria's worried gaze, trying to calm her down. She started to tear up and she tried to keep her eyes on mine as I heard footsteps behind me. Oh, god.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to come to my little darling's rescue. I'm glad that we finally get to meet. I would invite you for some coffee, but, uh, we won't be knowing each other for that long. Well, actually, nobody will be seeing you from now on either," I heard the figure growl.

I turned my head towards the figure. He was wearing a ski-mask, and I saw a sharp, shiny, knife sticking out of his jean pocket. His hands had blood stains on them. _This guy was a killer,_ I thought to myself. I stood up, holding up my hands, trying to create peace between the three of us; but before I could say anything, he had punched me right in the jaw. I dropped to the floor, with my hand flying to my face. The last thing I heard was Aria's scream.

Aria POV:

"NO!" I screamed. Ezra had untied the ropes on my wrists enough so I could squeeze out of them. They burned form the quick friction, but that didn't matter. I was already bruised and bleeding enough. I stood up and punched the man in his chest, and ran quickly for the door.

The figure stood stunned for a moment, while I struggled to get the door open. It was locked; and the man had the key… I screamed, as the figure regained his strength and focus, and pulled out the knife. I started to cry desperately and he came closer. He pinned me up to the door, holding my throat, choking me. I was almost out of air to breathe when he held the knife right up to my neck, pressing lightly, almost cutting it. I choked out one last word: "Ezra."

Ezra POV:

My vision was blurry and distorted. My head hurt like hell. I groaned in pain. The only thing I could make out in the room, was my other half, Aria Montgomery. The figure was holding her by the throat, and I heard her whisper my name. No. I wasn't going to let her die. Not today, not ever.

I started to crawl over the man, and I noticed Aria's looking at me in desperation. Afraid that the man would notice and follow her gaze. I gave her a reassuring smile letting her know that she was going to be alright, but trying to tear her stare at me away.

The man was pressing hard against her skin, and her screams got louder. A tear escaped my eye, as I gained the strength to swin my leg as hard as I could against the kneecap of the murderer.

"Agh!" I heard him yell, as he fell. I quickly got up and grabbed Aria's hands. I observed her throat, there was a cut. Another minute, and he would've slit her throat. She cried into my shoulder; holding my arms tightly.

Aria POV

I continued to cry into Ezra's shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. He was rubbing my back, and was whispering to me. "Sshhh….sshhh…..shhh" he murmured.

Ezra kept whispering, and then he suddenly froze. I heard him choke out a cry, and I froze as well. I took a step back to look at his face. His eyes were basically popping out of his head and his mouth was in the shape of an "o". I gasped as I saw the cause of his reaction. I screamed.

The man had stabbed Ezra in his back. The knife's blade was still stuck in his shoulder, close to his heart, with the man breathing heavily. He saw my face and laughed uncontrollably.

He started to walk away (without the knife) and headed for the door. I cried out as I grabbed the knife and pulled it out of his back. I saw the blood on the blade and groaned as Ezra fell to the floor. I ran after the figure right as he was about to leave and stabbed him in the same spot he had stabbed Ezra. He dropped to his knees, as I stabbed him repeatedly again and again and again…..until I was sure he was dead. I dropped the knife.

I wasn't a murderer. He might've killed the love of my life, and he almost killed me. It was defense, it was revenge. He deserved to die. I knelt down to Ezra's side, and stroke my hand down his cheek.

I took his hand and mine and desperately waited for a response. Anything. I just wanted a sign that he was going to survive this. I waited, and then I felt his fingers close tightly around my hand and squeezed it.

I gasped. "Ezra. Baby, please wake up_. Please,"_ I begged.

Miracles can happen, He opened his beautiful eyes slowly and gazed up at me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I could barely hear him because he couldn't speak while in so much agony.

I couldn't believe it. He was stabbed, almost died, and was asking is _I_ was okay. A tear escaped and rolled down my cheek.

"Ezra," I murmured, as I leaned down and kissed his lips. He responded as best he could. He tried to lean on his elbows, but failed and ended up falling back down, striking another shot of pain. He groaned.

I took out my phone and called 911. We were going to be okay. "We'll get through this," I assured him, trying to comfort him.

He nodded slowly. After the call, I took him in my arms; kissing his hair, and stroking his arms. "Keep breathing, baby. Keep breathing," I pleaded, as we waited for _our _rescue.

**I'm not sure of what you guys will think of this, so PLEASE REVIEW! Xoxo Courtney (P.S. Hope you enjoyed it!)**


	10. Baby Steps

**Hi guys! Thanks to all the reviewers for the last chapter: newyorkgirlezriaobsessed, .dreamers., Shaunystudcee, notinyourlifetimehoney, HarrylovesGinny09, PrettyLittleVampire22! I'm so grateful that you guys are so supportive of this. I love you all! Here's the next chapter! Xoxo Courtney**

_"Ezra," I murmured, as I leaned down and kissed his lips. He responded as best he could. He tried to lean on his elbows, but failed and ended up falling back down, striking another shot of pain. He groaned._

_I took out my phone and called 911. We were going to be okay. "We'll get through this," I assured him, trying to comfort him._

_He nodded slowly. After the call, I took him in my arms; kissing his hair, and stroking his arms. "Keep breathing, baby. Keep breathing," I pleaded, as we waited for __our __rescue._

Ezra POV:

I tried as best I could to keep my eyes open. I was in so much pain, I didn't even know where it hurt most. Probably my shoulder blade, because it sure feels like that's where I got stabbed.

I breathed heavily. I was rubbing my thumb on Aria's leg, while she was holding me in between her legs on the floor, kissing my head, and stroking my hair. I had to stay alive. Not for me, but for _her. _

I heard her whispering, "Keep breathing. Please," and that caused a tear to drop from my eye. I didn't even know what could be going through her mind right now, but I hoped that everything was going to be okay; but I couldn't be sure.

My eyes started to droop, and my breathing started to slow. I couldn't take it anymore. _Hopefully, I'll be okay, with Aria back at my side, _I thought.

The last thing I heard was the door opening carefully and a stampede of police walking through. That was the last thing I remembered.

Aria POV:

I watched intently as the police charged through the locked door and rushed over to me and Ezra. They had noticed that Ezra had closed his eyes before I did. I started to panic. No! he can't die! What if he doesn't wake up?

"Get a stretcher!" I heard one of the policemen yell, as he started to take Ezra from my arms. I grabbed onto him more tightly, crying. I couldn't let him go.

The policeman looked me in the eyes. "He's going to be fine. He's going to wake up and you'll be with him, and he'll be on the road to recovery" he tried to assure. I didn't know what to believe anymore, so I nodded my head slowly, as the man replaced my hands with his and picked Ezra up to lay him on the stretcher.

More tears fell as I watched Ezra being pulled out of the room. I rubbed my eyes.

The policeman knelt down again. "You must be Aria," he stated. He was a nice cop, so I trusted him.

I nodded, sniffling.

"I'm officer Greene," he introduced himself. I forced a small smile.

"Thank you….for coming so quickly," I claimed.

The officer just smiled and leaned in to look at the cuts on my neck, face, and wrists.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you could be fixed up with just a little medication for the infection. Deep cuts like that can't be left out in the open," he explained.

He took a wet cloth and squeezed the liquid onto my skin stained with blood. It felt good after the sting of sudden contact.

Officer Greene rubbed my arm comfortingly as he walked over to the lifeless body of the man who had almost killed Ezra and me. He bent down to the floor and pulled the ski-mask off their head.

_My_ mouth dropped at the sight of it.

_Jason?_

How could it be? I knew that he only came back a few weeks ago, but we didn't even say one word to each other. Why would he want to hurt me?

The officer walked back over to me. "Is this that DiLaurentis girl's brother?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah," I answered, also dazed. "He never wanted to hurt me though, he never wanted to hurt any of us. He was just Ali's annoying brother; that's all he was," I stated.

Officer Greene looked at the body again. "Then he didn't decide to do this on his own. Somebody must've payed him to kidnap you and your boyfriend," he explained.

One name immediately came to mind. _Jackie Molina_.

"I know somebody. Jackie Molina," I whispered, out of breath. "She wanted to break Ezra and I up; and I'm almost positive that I heard her voice right before Jason hit me and I woke up here," I said.

I reached up to feel my head. There was a gash that I never realized I had. Great.

"Alright. We'll be onto it. We'll get her, and we'll make her tell us the truth. Are you sure it was her?"

You know what, I'm 100% sure. She deserves this. "Positive," was all I murmured.

Officer Greene walked over to me and helped me stand up. I wobbled, but he kept my balance. "Let's get you out of here," he stated, as he guided me out of that death chamber. _Finally. _

The Next Day-

The doctors had patched me up as soon as I got there. If I stayed there in Jason's house more night, I probably would've been dead, or seriously injured, like Ezra was. _Ezra._

I was sitting at the side of Ezra's bed, tearing up, as I stared at all the tubes and monitors he was hooked up to. Two tubes were up his nose, and an IV was stuck in his arm. The nurse was currently taking his blood pressure. As soon as the Nurse, Deb, left, I took his hand in mine.

The doctors said he was going to be just fine. He needed surgery for the stab in the back, and major stitched, but he was going to survive, and be healthy again in no time. They mentioned that he should wake up quite soon.

I waited impatiently as I squeezed his hand. I needed to see his beautiful eyes.

I brought his hand up to my lips and pecked his fingers and the top of his hand. I heard a groan.

My head shot up and looked for any sign on his face.

I rubbed my hand against his, and I heard another groan. He struggled to open his eyes, and when he succeeded, I started to cry once more. "Ezra," I whispered. "How do you feel?" I asked.

He struggled to talk. He couldn't quite make words yet, so instead he tried to give a thumbs up with his hands. I giggled, but out of how hard he was trying. He needed to take it slow, not started talking and gesturing like the snap of a finger.

I grinned at the small smile on his face. He eyes were gazing into mine, as I leaned in to kiss him.

When we parted, there were so many things I wanted to say to him, but I was only able to choke out one line. "You are the bravest man I have ever met, Ezra Fitz."

**I loved this chapter, and I hoped you did as well! Please review! Xoxo Courtney**


	11. Closer to Recovery

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter! Xoxo Courtney**

_I grinned at the small smile on his face. He eyes were gazing into mine, as I leaned in to kiss him._

_When we parted, there were so many things I wanted to say to him, but I was only able to choke out one line. "You are the bravest man I have ever met, Ezra Fitz."_

Ezra POV:

I smiled at her, and looked into her loving,, honest gaze. I picked up the strength to reach over and take her hand. She squeezed in, in relief.

"You came for me," Aria started. "You came for me… when you should've been mad at me…-"

I squeezed her hand harder, while I struggled to speak. "St-Stop," I whispered.

She immediately paused and rubbed the top of my hand with her thumb. "What is it?" she asked.

"W-Why would I….be mad at y-you?" I asked. "If anything, you should hate me. I didn't believe you, but now I do," I murmured.

I was gaining the ability to speak again. It hurt, but I had to recover. I couldn't just leave my darling hanging.

"I could never hate you," I heard her state. "I love you," she confessed.

I grinned. "I love you too," I claimed. "And for the record, you are the most mature and adult-like young lady I have ever met," I added.

She giggled. "Thanks," she said, as she kissed my cheek. "Really, I need to thank you. You came in there, being nearly killed, to save me. I will never find a way to make it up to you," she exclaimed.

"You don't have to thank me," I said, shaking my head. "The thing is, I didn't save you…..You saved me."

Aria POV:

I stared at him in confusion. The last time I checked, I was trapped in a house, or the death chamber, as I called it, and he came and got stabbed in the back trying to rescue me. "How?" I asked curiously.

He tried to push himself up a little, but it was too hard. He needed to take things slow. I was lucky he was already able to talk.

"To be honest, I would have never had the guts to go in there like that, for anyone. You on the other hand, are someone risking my life for. I will do _anything_ to protect you. You're my baby girl," he explained.

I started to tear up. Man, I have cried a lot these past few days. I'm shocked that all the water hasn't drained from my body.

"If you were in the same situation, I would do the exact same thing you did," I said. "Because I want to be just like you," I added. "And if we ever got married, and had kids, I would want them to be just like you too," I exclaimed.

I heard him chuckle, and I noticed his boyish smile that I loved so much. He stared at me, lovingly. I climbed on the bed, and lay right next to him, kissing his lips. We both started to laugh, as I almost fell off the bed.

I repositioned myself on top of him, without hurting him, and I pecked his nose.

Ezra spoke up. "Am I really the bravest man you ever met?" he asked out of curiosity.

I didn't even have to think about it. "Absolutely," I replied.

He smiled. "I just want to protect you," he said. "I will be here for you whenever you need me, even when you may not want me," he spoke.

"I will always want you," I said, correcting him.

He lifted his hand and touched my nose with his pointer finger. I giggled.

Then, he turned serious. "I want to try to walk," he exclaimed.

My jaw dropped. "But you can barely push yourself up on the pillow!" I exclaimed, surprised.

He chuckled. "You'll give me the strength," he said, as he grabbed my hand again.

I nodded my head slowly, not completely okay with his decision, but if he wanted to, we would try it.

I helped him get off the bed. He groaned in pain a few times, and stumbled, but I caught him. "You could do this," I said, as I guided him out the door, with the rolling-pole.

Once we got into the hallway, all the nurses turned around. They obviously didn't think he was going to be ready for walking, since he just got out of surgery, because they're mouths were wide open. They started to cheer and clap as Ezra slowly and carefully attempted to walk.

He gasped in agony after a few steps, but I rubbed his back. He grabbed my arm and continued to walk again.

We made it down the long hallway. He smiled at me. "You're doing a fantastic job," I stated.

He smiled, proudly, and turned around to walk the other way. I held his hand, and gaped in awe at him when he returned to the door.

"We did it!" Ezra exclaimed happily.

I laughed. "No, YOU did it," I said. "I just held your hand," I said, shrugging, as I helped him back into bed. I lay down beside him like I did before.

"You made it possible. You were my only reason for trying," he exclaimed.

I kissed him softly. He was really sweet and romantic today. If he were me, I'd be grumpy and not willing to try anything to recover. I was inspired by him for that.

A nurse walked in, clapping her hands excitedly. "I saw you walking for the first time since surgery. That is very impressive, most patients have to wait a day or two, before they even attempt to get out of bed and out of the room!"

I patted Ezra's chest. "He's very strong," I exclaimed, smiling.

"Well, you're very lucky to have him," she said as she said cheerfully. "I'll check on you again in a little bit, okay?" gesturing to Ezra.

He nodded his head, as we both watched the nurse turn to leave. Before she reached the door, she spun around quickly. "Oh! By the way, you have a visitor!"

Ezra and I looked at each other in confusion. The nurse looked out in the hallway, and gestured inside. "Come on in!" she suggested.

Ezra squeezed my hand, and I leaned against him, kissing him. He wasn't expecting any visitors, so….who could it be?

**Cliffhanger! So, this chapter was really sweet for the two of them, and they really confess how they truly feel when they're together. Ezra's doing better, and should be getting out of the hospital in a few weeks. PLEASE REVIEW! Xoxo Courtney**


	12. What are they going to think?

**Hi guys! Thank you to the reviewers for the last chapter: .dreamers, notinyourlifetimehoney, Catherine949, and HarrylovesGinny09! It surprised me that thee were only 4 readers. Are you guys' losing interest? Well, anyways, here's the next chapter!**

_Ezra squeezed my hand, and I leaned against him, kissing him. He wasn't expecting any visitors, so….who could it be?_

We heard footsteps through the door. Ezra squeezed my hand even more, cutting off my circulation.

Two people that came in at the WRONG time walked in the room. Ella and Byron. My parents.

Ezra let go of my hand and I jumped off the bed.

I stumbled as I fixed my hair and paced myself from one foot to the other.

My parents looked at me confused. "Aria? What the heck are you doing here?" they asked, throwing their hands up in the air. "And why are there bandages on your wrists and face?" they asked again, running over to me.

My jaw dropped. "The cops didn't inform you?" I questioned.

"Well, you were gone for 3 days, and I got a note taped to the front door, from you, saying that you were staying over at Spencer's. You always stay there for a couple of days. For the four of you girls, it's like a sleepover every night or something," they exclaimed laughing.

Well, I did not write any note. I just left, saw Spencer, and she drove me to Ezra's. At least I was _supposed _to actually go into his apartment, but I never made it. I had been kidnapped. So, A must've written that note, so that they wouldn't come looking for me. That son of a….

Ella turned serious again. "Will somebody tell me what was going on?" she asked, clearly confused. I think everyone was at the moment.

Well, I guess there's no waiting now. I have to tell them about me and Ezra. It has to happen, there's really no possible way that we could get out of this one.

I panicked. "Ezra and I are together," I blurted out.

I saw my father's eye brows knit together as they stared me down. "You're saying, you're dating…. Your English teacher?"

I glared at him. "Former English teacher, dad," I corrected him.

"That doesn't make any difference," Ella growled. She turned to Ezra. "Is this true?"

I walked over to him, and placed a kiss on his lips, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in.

That was his answer to that.

I was really surprised that Ella and Byron hadn't exploded by now. Maybe it was because they still didn't know how I got the bandages, and Ezra was laying in a hospital bed.

"Alright. Explain," Ella stated.

I nodded my head quickly and took Ezra's hand in mine. We explained our whole story. How we met in the bar, the first day at school and how he tried to resist, but we couldn't, all the problems, and how we didn't technically do anything illegal yet.

After we were both out of breath of speaking our story, my parents shared a glance, like they were reading each other's mind, or something, and turned back to us.

They opened their mouths at the same time, with the same stern look on their face and said…..

**I'm sorry that this chapter was so short and bad, but I spent two hours on my other fanfic and I'm tired.. I will absolutely make this one up (if you didn't like it) with the next chapter. I promise a long, juicy, chapter!But still, review! xoxo**


	13. Too much

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated! School has been hectic, and I'm freaking out over that we have only 2 WEEKS till the premiere! Are you guys excited? So, I will try and make this chapter really shocking, juicy, and hopefully long. **

**.dreamers- Well, they don't know about that…yet. They were concerned when they first saw her, but then they asked why she was there, they came out, so things are pretty hectic; but they'll be concerned when they find out. **

**I want to thank my reviewers for the last chapter: notinyourlifetimehoney, St0ryTeller, .dreamers, HarrylovesGinny09, cole87, msbookworm93, WWKMDbracelets, and PrettyLittleFan! **

**P.S Sorry for this super long and boring authors note! Enjoy and review!**

_"Alright. Explain," Ella stated._

_I nodded my head quickly and took Ezra's hand in mine. We explained our whole story. How we met in the bar, the first day at school and how he tried to resist, but we couldn't, all the problems, and how we didn't technically do anything illegal yet._

_After we were both out of breath of speaking our story, my parents shared a glance, like they were reading each other's mind, or something, and turned back to us._

_They opened their mouths at the same time, with the same stern look on their face and said….._

_Aria POV:_

"How dare you," Ella growled, as she walked over to Ezra's bed.

Well, that was completely unexpected according to their first reactions.

"And I thought you were dating Spencer, which was bad enough already, but, with my daughter…..That is crossing the line," Ella continued. I gulped. I didn't want to find out where this was headed.

I looked over at Byron, who was giving him a death glare, with his jaw dropped. "Ezra. I trusted you. How could you do this to me?" he asked.

I looked quickly at Ezra, who was speechless at the moment. I decided to speak up. "Mom…Dad..I know this looks b—"

"No! This doesn't just _look_ bad, it _is_ bad!" Ella cut me off, as she spun around and stared at me with watering eyes. "Ezra, I don't care what happened to you, but when you get released from here, you're leaving Rosewood. You can't be near my daughter; not anymore," she choked.

Anger grew inside me. No, this was not happening. How could she not care what happened to him! After all this, she's forcing him to leave me!

"As a matter of fact, Ella, HE WAS ALMOST KILLED IN ORDER TO SAVE ME. YES, ME!" I screamed, clenching my fists.

Ezra looked terrified at the site. He had never seen me like that, and he shouldn't have to sit through this while he was recovering; but I was fighting for him: _Us. _

Byron stood up. I guess he was holding in all his anger because it pretty much exploded before me. "Aria! Guys your age only want one thing, and one thing only. I'm sure you know what it is," he scowled.

I squinted my eyes at him. "But that's the thing, Dad! He's _not_ my age. He's 23! He would never do anything to hurt me!" I yelled.

Meanwhile, Ella was at Ezra's side, staring at him with angered eyes. I was afraid she would turn into the devil, and take him away. "She is sixteen," she stated. "How could you take advantage of a sixteen year old girl like that?" she questioned.

Ezra POV:

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I searched for words, as I knitted my eyebrows together and closed my mouth into a straight line. Man, I wasn't helping Aria out with this at all. She was probably drowning right now, begging for my help. "Ella," I began.

"_Mrs. Montgomery,"_ she interrupted. Oh, this wasn't going to end well.

"Mrs. Montgomery, I love Aria, your daughter," I gulped, gaining more confidence. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a slight smile appear on Aria's lips.

Aria POV:

"And I love him too, with all my heart," I added, as I began to walk over to the love of my life's side amd reached for his hand. Ella quickly grabbed by arm tightly, pushed me away gently, and threw my arm back at my side.

"Why can't you accept us?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

Byron walked closer. "This is very immature of you, Aria. Do you know what this is going to do to your school record? Do you know that you're destroying his life, his job, and his future opportunities? And he sure is going to jail after I call the police," my dad claimed.

My eyes watered again with anger. I threw my hands in the air. "NO! YOU KNOW, I THOUGHT AT LEAST _YOU_ WOULD UNDERTSTAND, DAD. I KEPT YOUR LITTLE SECRET FROM MOM, AND WHEN SHE FOUND IT, IT DESTROYED THIS FAMILY, AND MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!" I hollered. "And if you pick up that phone, and they take Ezra away, I'm leaving, and you'll never know where I am,. I hope you _die_ looking for me, I hate you!" I yelled. Too many words and sentences were being released from my mouth and I bet it all sounded like a huge clump of nothing to them, where nothing made sense.

Byron walked over to me fiercely and slapped me across the face. Like I didn't get enough of _that_ the past few days.

Ezra POV:

I was ready to kill, once I saw Byron slap Aria. I watched in horror as Aria fell sideways and hit her head hard on the machine. I promised I would protect her, and letting that happen is not protecting. I struggled for the energy to yell. "HEY!"

Everybody ignored me. Aria was laying on the floor, unconscious. Byron was standing over her, and Ella standing behind them, was shocked at the sight.

"But that doesn't mean that you could just follow in my footsteps! I made one little mistake, and I don't see her anymore. She's out of my life! And just for the record, Meredith wasn't a MINOR!" Byron blew at the hopefully not lifeless girl on the ground.

I knew that this was completely dangerous, and I wasn't supposed to get up on my own with help, but I grabbed my IV, and ripped it out of my arm. A little blood went through the tube and came out of the little whole the needle made in my arm, but I didn't care. If this is what it would take to protect Aria from her now, abusive, parents, then I'll do it.

I stood up quickly from my bed, falling backwards from my balance, but then stood straight, keeping my balance, as I held onto the bed railing.

I slowly walked over to Byron, and Ella soon noticed what I was doing. "Ezra, what the heck are you—"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because I tapped Byron on the shoulder. He turned around quickly in annoyance, to face me. I threw my fist up, punching him in the jaw. He fell backward. I heard Ella gasp.

"You don't touch your daughter like that!" I yelled back. "And I won't allow you to do it again. I'm not leaving, because I promised I'd protect Aria from harm after she was kidnapped. Yes, I think you should know; your daughter was kidnapped! And was abused by a murderer! What are you thinking now? Huh?" I questioned.

Ella stood, crying. "Oh my god. My little darling," she choked, running over to Aria. She knelt down, running her hands through her hair. I saw fear in her eyes, as she quickly reached her hand up to her neck for a pulse. "She's not breathing!" she screamed.

A tear fell from my eye, as I watched. Was she really gone? She hit her head, and she's gone? It can't happen that easily!

I turned my head at the sound of footsteps, and looked at the person at the door.

"I'm officer Greene," the cop introduced. (**hey, remember him?)** "What is going on?" he asked, as he looked over at the two fallen bodies on the ground.

I felt all the energy disappear from my body, as my eyes rolled back, and I fell backwards onto the floor. As I hit the floor, my arm, banged onto the hard floor and landed into Aria's, which was also sprawled out onto the floor. I closed my fingers between hers, as my eyes closed.

3 bodies on the floor.

**Woah! Lots of stuff happened in this chapter! Don't worry, Aria nor Ezra dies, but I'm not sure if I should make Aria lose her memory. What do you think? I really hope you enjoyed this. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER! Xoxo Courtney **


	14. A serious Conversation

**Hey guys! It seems like a lot of you enjoyed the last chapter! I'm most proud of that one, so I'm glad you liked it. I would also like to thank you for keeping up to date with this story, and to those have been reading since Chapter 1. I don't even have words to explain it, I just love you all! Oh, and by the way! It seems like ya'll don't want Aria to lose her memory, so, as you wish!**

**Thank you to my reviewers for the last chapter: Prettylttleliars143, GilmoreGirls945, ezriafan, princessjasmine12, HarrylovesGinny09, St0ryTeller, AriaandEzraLover, msbookworm93, anonymous, Notinyourlifetimehoney, FearlessLove1386, , Aoibheann, and Emma! I think that's the most reviews I ever got for a chapter in this story, so thanks again!**

**I also want to keep this going for a while, so please, if you want to send in some of your suggestions, I'm sure I could make them work!**

**Alright, enough with this blah, blah, blah, just remember to review! Enjoy!**

_"You don't touch your daughter like that!" I yelled back. "And I won't allow you to do it again. I'm not leaving, because I promised I'd protect Aria from harm after she was kidnapped. Yes, I think you should know; your daughter was kidnapped! And was abused by a murderer! What are you thinking now? Huh?" I questioned._

_Ella stood, crying. "Oh my god. My little darling," she choked, running over to Aria. She knelt down, running her hands through her hair. I saw fear in her eyes, as she quickly reached her hand up to her neck for a pulse. "She's not breathing!" she screamed._

_A tear fell from my eye, as I watched. Was she really gone? She hit her head, and she's gone? It can't happen that easily!_

_I turned my head at the sound of footsteps, and looked at the person at the door._

_"I'm officer Greene," the cop introduced. (__**hey, remember him?)**__ "What is going on?" he asked, as he looked over at the two fallen bodies on the ground._

_I felt all the energy disappear from my body, as my eyes rolled back, and I fell backwards onto the floor. As I hit the floor, my arm, banged onto the hard floor and landed into Aria's, which was also sprawled out onto the floor. I closed my fingers between hers, as my eyes closed._

_3 bodies on the floor._

**Aria POV:**

There were so many things going on in my head, that I couldn't even keep track. I struggled to open my eyes, as the pain started to swell in my head. I fluttered my eyes open slightly, only to be blinded by the sudden beam of light striking my eyes. Man, it was bright!

Alright, let's try this again. I opened my eyes quickly this time. The light was still blinding, so I blinked several times to adjust to the brightness in the room. I looked around to try to recognize the surroundings.

**Ezra POV:**

I had just opened my eyes again. Suddenly, a flash back at what had happened earlier rushed into my head.

_I was ready to kill, once I saw Byron slap Aria. I watched in horror as Aria fell sideways and hit her head hard on the machine._

Yeah, I remembered that _very _clearly. I turned my head to look at the machine where Aria had hit her head. A tear threatened to escape my eye. _Aria_.

Was she really gone? Wait, I don't remember….

_I grabbed my IV, and ripped it out of my arm. A little blood went through the tube and came out of the little whole the needle made in my arm, but I didn't care. If this is what it would take to protect Aria from her now, abusive, parents, then I'll_ _do it._

I groaned. I was a little fuzzy on that. Why? I don't know, but let me try to remember the rest.

_I tapped Byron on the shoulder. He turned around quickly in annoyance, to face me. I threw my fist up, punching him in the jaw. He fell backward. I heard Ella gasp._

_"You don't touch your daughter like that!" I yelled back. "And I won't allow you to do it again. I'm not leaving, because I promised I'd protect Aria from harm after she was kidnapped. Yes, I think you should know; your daughter was kidnapped! And was abused by a murderer! What are you thinking now? Huh?" I questioned._

I know that _THAT'S _what resulted in me laying in this bed. Yeah, I was already in one before that, but, whatever happened, it got worse. I looked over to where I had punched Byron. I sure was going to pay for that one, but I will protect Aria with every ounce of energy and power that I have. I wasn;t going to let her parents talk to hit her like so.

I turned my head slightly to the other side. Where was she? I noticed a curtain dividing and sectioning off the halves of the room. Was she on the other side? I hoped so. I just wished that she wasn't dead.

**Aria POV:**

I turned my head to the left and saw a curtain in between me and the next bed. Was Ezra there? "Hello?" I asked, desperately.

I didn't hear a response. "Hello?" I tried again. Please, let him be there.

**Ezra POV:**

I heard a "Hello?" from the other side of the curtain. I knew that voice. It was a beautiful voice that I could tell apart from any other. "Aria," I whispered.

"Ezra?" I heard her mumble. "Ezra!" she cried in shock. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Am I okay? What about you? I just fell! You got slapped, and you hit your head! How are you? Where does it hurt? I'll make it better!" I exclaimed. So many things were spilling out of my mouth; but I didn't care, my love was alive, breathing, talking, and she remembered me, thank god.

"Wait, what?" I heard her ask in confusion. Well, I take that would be so much better if we could actually see each other, not just talking to a curtain.

I knitted my eyebrows together. Is she blanking? "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Well, I remember stuff, but it's all just a blur. I just remember Ella and Byron yelling at us….and then I argued back."

"You don't know what happened after?"

"I mean, I do, but it's not really clear," she replied.

I turned on my side, as if to face her, but that didn't work. Once again, that curtain is always in the way. "Byron slapped you…." I started, drifting off, knowing that this would be hard for her to comprehend.

"Well, that explains why my cheek feels numb," she explained.

"You're not upset?" I asked flabbergasted.

"No, the only reason I would be upset is because you're hurt. I'm mad at my parents. I don't ever want to see them again, I want to move in with you. Or no, let's run away together. Let's just leave Rosewood, and never come back!" she said giddily.

I chuckled at her sudden urge to leave and be with me, but then my smile changed into a frown. "Aria, you hit your head, you're probably not thinking straight," I began.

**Aria POV:**

A memory flooded into my mind. "I fell to the floor, because I hit my head on something. I was just lying on the floor, with my eyes closed, but I could hear stuff. Byron was still yelling at me. Everything went quiet, I heard staggered footsteps, and then I heard a punching sound. That's all I remember. Everything just…faded out after that,"

"So you remember?" Ezra asked in anxiety.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just remembered everything."

"But you don't know this. _I _punched Byron, and then he fell. Ella ran over to you, and said that you weren't breathing. Then, I just fell backwards. Fainted, I guess."

**Ezra POV:**

"Oh my god! Are you okay, baby?" she asked. I knew that there would be a terrified and worried look on her face.

"Yeah. It was just, too much to handle. I mean, we told your parents, they didn't handle it well, you got hurt, Byron got hurt, they know why you were gone from home, and I just couldn't take it. Plus, I was in complete shock when Ella said you weren't breathing. My world stopped, I swear," I continued.

It was true. I felt like everything had frozen, and it was just me and Aria in that room. I thought that she were dead; because well, she hit your head so hard, I'm just surprised that Aria even remembered me!

"I just can't live without you, that's all," I ended.

There was a silence, and then I saw the curtains pull back. She had reached over and tugged them. She stared into my eyes, as I stared at her. There was a white bandage wrapped around her head, and she was crying.

"I love you. So much," she claimed. "I can't lose you either."

I smiled. "I love you too. With everything I have. It's just that none of this would have happened, if I never came into your life. I just complicated things."

She interrupted me. Her face was stern. "I thought we had this talk before. I don't think you'll ever understand. I can't live without you, because…Even on my worst day, you make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, and every day that something goes wrong, it will rain, because we SHOULD be together, even if the rest of the world doesn't. It's what WE feel when we're together, and it feels belong together, because we're soul mates, and this love that we have is ours." (**I just HAD to do that. )**

I tear had streamed down my cheek, and more threatened to come. Wow, I was such a baby. But, THAT. THAT was fighting for a relationship. I wish I could kiss her right now. I ust wanted to take all her regrets and all her pain away, forever.

We were gazing into each other's eyes when we heard somebody walk in the door. We both turned our heads simultaneously to the man. It was Officer Greene; the last person I saw before I fell.

**Aria POV:**

"Officer Greene!" I yelled, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check if you were awake yet, and well, both of you have opened your eyes. That's great!" he said happily.

"Why did you come yesterday?" Ezra asked, curiously.

Wait, I didn't know that he came yesterday.

"Well, for two reasons. One, because we found Jackie Molina. She payed that DiLaurentis boy to kidnap you," Officer Greene explained, nodding his head toward me. "She's charged with 1st /2nd (It's not official) degree murderer. You won't be seeing her ever again."

We both sighed in relief. "I can't believe I almost married her," Ezra said, shocked. "She's pure evil."

I looked at him. I saw he was hurt, but I know that he'll forget about it, because she's out of everyone's life now. I will comfort him any time he needs it.

"And second, well, the nurses called the police, about the fighting and screaming going on. It was a disaster," he stated. "But that's not important, you two need to focus on recovering. Is there anything I could do for either of you?"

I nodded quickly. "Yes, please. A restraining order against my parents. I want Ezra to have one against them too."

Officer Greene paced on his feet. "Well, that was something I was getting too. I mean, Aria, you could get one but…." He trailed off.

"What?" Ezra asked.

"Ella Montgomery told me what all this was about."

"Oh god," I gasped. "You're…you're not taking him away, are you?" I asked.

Ezra was completely silent.

"Officer Greene?" I heard Ezra ask. The cop just looked at us, and sighed.

We both knew where this was headed. I started to weep, and out of the corner of my eye, Ezra was tearing up. Every time, one of us, or both of us, was afraid, nervous, or desperate, we held each other's hands.

At the same time, Ezra and I leaned over the beds, to reach for each other's hand; but we couldn't reach.

**This is NOT a filler chapter. I actually did tear up while writing the end. It was hard, but in the next chapter after the next one, it'll be sort of like an episode coming up….. Anyway, did you like it? Please review! And give me any suggestions! Love you! Xoxo Courtney**

**5 reviews: Update on Saturday. **

**10 reviews: Update on Friday**

**11 and up reviews: Update tomorrow**


	15. The choice is made

**Hi guys! As promised, here's another chapter. I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter, which made me beyond happy! Thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter: Karenjules, Emma, anonymous, GilmoreGirls945, prettylttleliars143, supermegafoxtawesomehot, Taye1989, cole87, Plllover, Prettylittleliarslover, lucianloverx33, Notinyourlifetimehoney, foreverezria, msbookworm93, FearlessLove1386, St0ryTeller, HarrylovesGinny09, .dreamers, Mlollylucy, lulytaJB, and anonymous! 21 reviews! That's awesome! **

**So, I really hope that you enjoy this chapter….so….yeah. here it is! Xoxo Courtney**

"_Ella Montgomery told me what all this was about."_

_"Oh god," I gasped. "You're…you're not taking him away, are you?" I asked._

_Ezra was completely silent._

_"Officer Greene?" I heard Ezra ask. The cop just looked at us, and sighed._

_We both knew where this was headed. I started to weep, and out of the corner of my eye, Ezra was tearing up. Every time, one of us, or both of us, was afraid, nervous, or desperate, we held each other's hands._

_At the same time, Ezra and I leaned over the beds, to reach for each other's hand; but we couldn't reach._

Aria POV:

I gasped at the gap between our hands and I put mine back at my side. I turned back to Officer Greene. "Are you? Please, we didn't do anything wrong, and I mean, look at what happened in order for us to be together?" I started to sob.

The cop walked in between Ezra and my bed. Looking at the both of us. He took a breath. "The law would say that I need to take you in, you'd be in jail for statutory, " he began, his voice smooth.

I interrupted him in the middle of his sentence. "We never did," I said sharply.

"Never," Ezra added. "Not until she was of legal age. Which actually, 16 IS the age of consent in Pennsylvania, but I just thought it would be better when she turned 18," he explained.

"Well, that helps the case," Officer Greene started, looking at him. "But you two were together while you were Ms. Montgomery's teacher," he stated.

Ezra looked down. "We never planned it to be that way, officer, I hope that you see that."

I ignored Ezra. I glared at the policeman. "So you're taking him away."

Officer Greene knitted his eyebrows in annoyance and confusion as he turned to me. "I didn't finish. I'm NOT going to take Mr. Fitz in, but I do have to ask him, that when he fully recovers, he needs a few days to himself, and he needs to leave Rosewood," he explained.

I closed my eyes at the word 'leave'. "I'd rather die than let him go," I said without thinking. It was true though. I thought about all we did to get here, right now. We had just fought for our relationship, and now a person of higher authority is taking him away from me. It isn't fair. Nothing's fair.

"Aria, don't," Ezra started, looking at me. "It's time. It was bound to happen anyway. I'll face the consequences. "

Officer Greene disrupted our argument once more. "I'll leave you two to talk," he said, softly. I saw the hurt in his eyes as he walked away. I knew that he didn't want to, but he was already going against the law as a cop. He had to do something. But, not this, please.

I stood up from the bed, taking a moment to adjust, and slowly walked over to Ezra's side. "You don't deserve to face the consequences," I exclaimed. "You don't deserve this."

"You know, I need some time to think anyway. I need to figure this all out. Look me up in a couple of years, maybe we could try again," he spoke, immediately regretting what he had just said.

"I won't. I can't let you leave me. Not now. Not after all we've been through," I said, taking his hand in mine. I squeezed it hard, imagining that it would give him some sense.

I bent down and kissed his cheek. "Do you really want to leave?" I asked, choking out in a cry.

Ezra lifted his hand and wiped away the tear that was rolling down my cheek with his thumb. "Of course, I don't want to. I want to be with you forever. But, we can't run from the law anymore, Aria," he explained.

'I'll miss you too much," was all I could say, nuzzling my head into his neck. He ran his hands through my hair.

"I'll miss you more. Okay, I'll tell you this. You don't want to go back home right?" Ezra asked.

"Well, ever since yesterday, the only home I wanted was where you were," I replied, rubbing my eyes.

Ezra chuckled. "And I'm absolutely fine with you moving into my apartment. It's yours," he said, smiling.

I stared at him in disgust. "But that's not where you are, it'll just be an empty space when you leave," I answered.

Ezra frowned. He took my face in his hands and brought my face close to his. "It'll be a place where I _was."_

"I want to be with you. I actually want to be right by your side. Not 500 miles away."

He pushed on my back so I would lean forward on his chest. I did so.

"It's what best. I'll be with you, always. Whenever you need me," he started.

I laughed. "That would be every second, of every day, forever," I corrected him.

He chuckled, and kissed my forehead. "I love you. And I always will," he replied.

"I'll love you until the day I die," I added. For the next few minutes we just stared into each other's eyes, as if this would be the last minute that we would ever see each other.

He broke the silence. "When I get discharged, we'll go back to my apartment, and we'll spend our last three days together. We'll make the most of it; I mean we are officially free now," he said, optimistically.

"Yeah, well not from the police."

"They'll know that I'm gone," he said sighing.

I just rested my head on his chest, as he rested his chin on top of my head. A tear escaped my eye, right before my eyes closed, entering a slumber. At least I was in the arms of the man I love.

**Sorry for the short chapter. This was so sad, wasn't it? I'll update tomorrow as long as I get some reviews. It'll be as loving and cute as possible for them, as they're spending their last few days together. Don't worry, he won't be gone for long. Not at all, really, but I'll just keep that a secret… (Sort of a Christmas present to all of you.) So, did you like it? I hoped you did, so please review and tell me your thoughts! Xoxo Courtney**


	16. Beyond Perfect

**Hi guys! I know a lot of you cried the last chapter, I did too, ahha. As a Christmas/Hanukah gift, it's a little bit more cute!so, yeah. I don't really know what to say right now…this is awkward… ahha**

**THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER: GilmoreGirls945, notinyourlifetimehoney, mlollylucy, prettylttleliars143, cole87, lucianloverx33, princessjasmine12, foreverezria, .dreamers, ShuanyStudcee, msbookworm93, anonymous, and HarrylovesGinny09!**

**Here it is, and don't forget to review! Xoxo Courtney**

_He chuckled, and kissed my forehead. "I love you. And I always will," he replied. _

"_I'll love you until the day I die," I added. For the next few minutes we just stared into each other's eyes, as if this would be the last minute that we would ever see each other. _

_He broke the silence. "When I get discharged, we'll go back to my apartment, and we'll spend our last three days together. We'll make the most of it; I mean we are officially free now," he said, optimistically. _

"_Yeah, well not from the police."_

"_They'll know that I'm gone," he said sighing. _

_I just rested my head on his chest, as he rested his chin on top of my head. A tear escaped my eye, right before my eyes closed, entering a slumber. At least I was in the arms of the man I love. _

**4 days later:**

Ezra POV:

Two days ago, my doctor made sure my wound had healed, and was safe (after taking the stitches out), and yesterday, they discharged me. Aria too. I promised her that she could stay with me at my apartment for a few days until I left; so then she could have it.

She's still upset, and, believe me, I am too, so I just want to take her mind off of it so we can create some last memories together. I had the whole day planned out.

"So…..you said you had a day plan?" Aria asked tiredly as she strolled through the door. We had just taken a morning walk through the park. It was the first thing we ever did after we came out.

"Yes. I have the whole day planned out for us," I exclaimed, smiling.

She looked at me suspiciously. "And may I ask what you have planned?" she asked, curiously.

"It's a secret….you'll just have to wait and see!" I said. I watched as Aria rolled her eyes. "Hey. No eye rolling. I'll make sure that this is the best day ever."

"Oh yeah? I'll tell you what I thought after our day is over," she said suggestively.

I nodded, chuckling. "Okay then. Well, our first thing on the schedule is already done: take a romantic walk through the park."

Aria burst out laughing. "You called that romantic? The wind was blowing my hair in my face, it was beyond freezing outside, and I almost stepped in a pile of dog poop."

I threw my head back and laughed. "Well, that wasn't my fault, wasn't it? It's all on Mother Nature. Deal with it," I said, grinning as I grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.

Once we stepped into the elevator, she pushed me against the wall. "Now tell me. What the heck are we doing?" she asked.

Oh, just stop with the questions. I crushed my lips to hers as we met in a passionate kiss. She completely forgot her question as she wrapped her arms around my neck, as I tightly ran my hands down her back. I pushed her up against the opposite wall. "Now, what was that again?"

"What?" she asked, confused, still dazed. Mission accomplished.

"Just enjoy the ride," was all I said as I leaned in for one more kiss. The elevator doors opened and we walked out of my apartment building.

Aria POV:

As we made our way out the doors, I reached for Ezra's hand. He gladly took it and squeezed my hand. He intertwined his fingers with mine as he swung our arms. I giggled. Whenever he held me, whether it be my hand, my waist, or was just rubbing my back in support, I felt completely safe. Comfortable. At home.

He walked us over to his Volvo, and opened the door for me. "Why thank you, kind sir," I said, in a royal tone.

"You're welcome, my lady," he replied back, gazing into my eyes before sitting down in the driver's seat.

The car ride was silent except for me singing along to songs in the radio. He had one hand on the wheel and one hand on my leg. I was stroking his hand with my thumb. After I pulled it up to my lips, and kissed the top of his hand.

When we arrived at our destination, I noticed we were in the parking lot of a movie theatre. "The movies?" I asked, suspiciously.

"We don't have to watch the movie, if you don't want to. We could go to my third plan instead," he said, fearful of his now messed up schedule.

I smiled. He really did want to make this day perfect. "No. Let's go in," I stated excitedly as I dragged him into the theatre.

He paid for both our tickets. When I looked at the title, it was a romance/drama movie, that I had been wanting to see. He pulled me into the movie.

He headed straight for the back row. Everybody was sitting in the front, which was weird. I gave him a strange glare, and sat next to him. We talked, laughed and ate popcorn until the Upcoming Attractions started to play. He glanced over at me, and noticed that I was staring back. He lifted my chin with his thumb and brought my lips to his. It was a gentle kiss, but soon became heated. The popcorn was left, deserted and forgotten on the floor, as we were desperately trying to take each other's shirt off. I slid over and straddled his hips, as I adjusted myself, making myself comfortable. I heard him groan, as I moved, and I immediately knew what the meant.

I cleared my throat, and gave him an evil smile. "Umm..are you having an _issue?"_

Ezra nodded quickly, unable to make words. "Don't go any further. I can't hold off much longer," he said, gaining back his breath. Our lips were swollen from kissing, and there was a red mark on his neck. I kissed the mark before settling down. I giggled at his cuteness as we held hands through the entire movie.

Once the movie was over, which was very good, by the way, we headed for his car again.

Ezra POV:

"Next stop, coming up," I said smiling, as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Where to? Can you at least tell me where this is?" she asked, begging. I could tell she didn't like surprises.

"Oh, fine," I gave in. "The bar. There's going to be a poetry reading," I said, sighing.

"Oooo! Who is it?" she said, clapping her hands.

"Now that, I can't tell you," I answered. I parked across the street from the bar.

We trudged into the bar, and we sat at a table. I made sure the table was far away from the speaker's chair.

"Why are we sitting so far away?" she complained. "We won't get to see them."

"Then we'll just have to walk over when they start, I guess," I said, pretending not to care as much as she did. She always loved sitting up front, because she loved hearing and watching the speakers. Why? I don't know, but she always did it, even when the person reading their story was a complete stranger.

She sighed, and I made her smile when I grabbed her hand and twirled her. I brought her to my chest and swayed with her for a few moments, before we both sat down.

We split a plate of fries, like we always wanted to do. Now we could. Too bad that this happiness of ours wouldn't last long.

After about 15 minutes, I got up from the seat. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," I smiled, as I bent, pecked her nose, and hurried away. I had to get ready.

Aria POV:

It had been about 10 minutes that Ezra was gone and I was becoming worried. The sudden start of the poetry reading interrupted my thought process.

The voice was smooth, and sounded really familiar. I could tell apart this voice from anyone else, but I didn't believe it. I quickly stood up from my chair and started to walk towards the reader's section.

I turned the corner and scanned the room. My eyes rested on another pair, as I froze in my place.

I saw Ezra sitting in the poetry chair as he never looked up from the paper. He started to read, as I slowly made my way in shock towards one of the front tables. I sat down. I listened intensely on his words.

"_Dear B-26,_

_I feel like I'm speechless, as I sit in this chair_

_I feel like no words are coming out_

_There are…_

_I wonder why, don't you?_

_Maybe because when I wrote this the other day_

_I wasn't thinking_

_Everything was just pouring out of my chest_

_I hope it's a good thing_

_I've been unsure of how things are supposed to work out_

_These past few days_

_So many things happened_

_So many are life-changing_

_I'm not sure what's wrong and what's right anymore_

_Should I leave_

_Should I stay_

_Should I love her the way I do?_

_Can I keep her?_

_Should I let her go?_

_There's so many questions_

_But there's one thing I'm sure of_

_I love you with everything I have_

_That's a promise I'll keep_

_For an eternity_

_(_**was that terrible?)**

By this time he had looked up from his paper, and was staring right at me. He smiled at the tears rolling down my cheeks. He brought up his hand and moved his pointer finger, hinting at me to come to him. I ran from the table and jumped into his arms.

We kissed, just like his last day at Rosewood High, and I ran out to the parking lot to see him one last time there. He twirled me, and then planted my feet back on the ground. I took his face in my hands.

"I understand," I choked out. "There's so many things that are wrong, so many things we don't know, but I know that you love me. And I'm beyond grateful that you'll love me even when we're far apart, even when we're not together. Because I love you just the same."

He nodded quickly and bent down to kiss me once more. "Aria Montgomery, you are the most amazing person I have ever met," he whispered into my ear.

I hugged him tightly. He picked me-up bridal style and walked off the stage. We blurred out everyone's cheers and claps, because really, it was just us in the room. That was the feeling we got from each other.

I grabbed my bags, and dragged him out the door. He ran up and lead the way.

"All of that was true. Every word," he said, out of breath.

I smiled, and took his hand in mine. "It was beautiful. You're perfect," I murmured.

"Next stop, and then we go home," he whispered.

I giggled at his boyish smile that I love so much.

"How am I doing so far, with this planned out day?" he asked.

My jaw dropped. He was unsure of how he was doing? "I don't even have words to describe it. But the day isn't over yet," I smirked.

"Right," he chuckled.

After about 15 minutes we arrived at our next destination. It was one of the fanciest restaurants that I knew in Rosewood. I had only been there once, and I was like, 2 years old.

"You're kidding me, right?" I blurted out. Ezra just smiled, got out of the car, and walked over to the other side to open the door for me.

I stepped up with my eyes popping out of my head. "You're serious."

"Anything for you. I said I wanted to make this day as perfect as I could."

"I need to say, you're doing a fantastic job at it."

"I'm glad," he exclaimed, as he started to take my jacket off me and put it over his arm as we walked through the glass doors.

We walked up to the desk. "Two for Fitz," Ezra said, happily.

"Right this way," said the woman, as she winked at Ezra. I rolled my eyes. She did _not_ just do that. I wanted to slap her, but that would ruin the night. Instead I stared at Ezra with my eyebrows raised. He smiled, and bent down to kiss me hard right in front of the girl. She cleared her throat and tehn walked away.

"Better?" Ezra asked, before he sat down.

"Yes," I confessed, shyly.

"Hey. You're mine. And I'm yours, I'm not anybody else's. I smiled.

The dinner was spent by talking about memories, and laughing about jokes that he made up. Sooner than I wanted it to, the night was over, and we left the restaurant.

"Now, home. But even though it's dark, my night for you is not done yet," he reassured me.

"Really?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Really."

**Back at the apartment:**

Ezra POV:

I walked over to my stereo and pressed play. I saw Aria glancing around the room out of the corner of my eye. I smiled.

A slow tune, began to play through the speakers, as Aria shot her head up and toward me. I raised my hands up and shrugged as I made my way over to her.

I took the glass of water she was holding from her hand and rested it on the table. She put one hand on my shoulder, and I took her other hand in mine. My other hand rested on her slim waist.

We swayed back and forth around my small but cozy apartment for about 15 minutes. I had twirled her, picked her up and spun her, and we ended up standing as close as we possibly could to each other.

"Amazing, perfect, fun, romantic, loving, smart, funny, awesome, magical," I heard Aria whisper into my shoulder.

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion. "What?" I asked.

"That's how our day was. All of those," she replied, smiling.

"Objective completed," I chuckled. "I just wanted to make you just a little happier before I left," I whispered, soon regretting my words.

Aria frowned, and her smile faded. " I'll be happy as long as you're here," she answered.

Okay, time to do something else. Maybe something she's been wanting to do for a few months now. I crushed my lips to hers.

She moaned against my mouth as she wrapped her arms around my neck and stood on her tip-toes.

I lifted her up and walked towards my bed. I lay her down on the covers.

She smiled, and sat up immediately to unbutton my shirt.

I allowed her as I pulled up her shirt as well. She threw my shirt across the room but I didn't care.

She went for my belt and unbuckled it. She ran her hand down my chest. I was breathing heavily from all our kissing.

We were both naked a few moments later and laying in bed. She was lying on top of me, and I flipped us over. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"I've always been sure with you," was all she replied, as I dove in for another kiss.

I positioned myself and then I took her in. She was officially mine.

Aria POV:

After a few hours, I was resting my head on Ezra's sweaty chest. "Ezra?" I asked .

"Mhmm?" he mumbled.

"I change my answer. Tonight was _beyond_ perfect," I whispered.

Ezra POV:

I chuckled, and then after a few minutes, I fell sleep with her in my arms. I agree with her. It was beyond perfect.

**Was this the longest chapter ever? Merry Christmas then! Haha I really hoped you enjoyed it, and I wanted to give you something happy before the holidays. Maybe the next chapter won't be so happy…. I'll make it juicy and good, I promise. Please review! Xoxo Courtney**

**PS: Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, and have a happy New Year!**


	17. You miss a lot while you're sleeping

**I hope you all had a wonderful holiday yesterday! Thank you all for the reviews last chapter. Please give me any ideas you have for this story! Here's the next chapter, and well, you know the drill!**

**.dreamers- I just need to say that your review for the last chapter almost made me cry. Thank you very much, it was a very sweet review and I loved how you used part of the chapter for it! Xoxo Courtney **

_After a few hours, I was resting my head on Ezra's sweaty chest. "Ezra?" I asked ._

"_Mhmm?" he mumbled. _

"_I change my answer. Tonight was beyond perfect," I whispered. _

_Ezra POV:_

_I chuckled, and then after a few minutes, I fell sleep with her in my arms. I agree with her. It was beyond perfect. _

Aria POV:

I woke up to the sunlight blinding me through the window blinds. I groggily pushed myself up on my elbows, and looked over to my side.

There lay the love of my life, Ezra, sleeping peacefully under the sheets. I took a few moments to watch him. I noticed that he started to smile, and he chuckled in his sleep. He turned over onto his side, still smiling.

I remember when he took me to the bar because he was reading one of his short stories. While Hardy (because he showed up) Ezra and I were playing darts, Hardy was telling me about college memories. He was saying how he had brought a girl back to the room, and Ezra was asleep. The girl heard Ezra laugh and got angry. Hardy had sworn that Ezra was fast asleep but the girl didn't believe him. But really, Ezra WAS sleeping.

I smiled and giggled. He was so cute when he did that. "Ezra," I whispered.

He didn't move. "Ezra," I said, a little louder this time. Still no response.

I paused. We didn't have to get up early for anything today, because it was one of _our_ last days together. I frowned at the thought of that, so I continued with my thought process. I wanted to see if he wanted me to make breakfast or go out and buy something, but since I didn't want to disrupt him, I decided to surprise him with making pancakes.

I rose from the bed with making as little noise as I possibly could. I noticed I was completely naked and gasped. I soon remembered what happened last night and I just smiled.

I searched the bedroom, but could only find my shoes. Where could they possibly be?

I walked out to the couch in confusion and spotted our shirts. I laughed. He has a pretty good throwing range. I looked on the floor and found my jeggings. I needed to find one more thing. I looked all around the couch, but had no luck. I figured we'd find them during some part of our day, so I took a break to start making breakfast. I quickly went back into the bedroom and took a pair of panties from my backpack. I had brought three days worth of clothing for me while I stayed at his apartment. After, I would just go to my house, pick up more clothes, and leave; without saying anything to my parents. I walked over to the sink to wash my hands. My mouth dropped. I reached into the tub of the sink to find my underwear.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't even want to know how that got there, so I walked over to his tiny washing machine and threw it in the basket. With that, I made breakfast.

After I finished, I brought the food to the table in front of the couch. I set them down with twoglasses of orange juice. I walked back towards the bed. I patted him gently on his shoulder. "Ezra," I tried.

He groaned, but didn't open his eyes. Alright that's it. I walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in. I noticed that he wasn't laying on his side anymore, but on his back again. I lifted the sheets and pulled them back, revealing his chest and stomach.

He still didn't move. "Alright, so this is how you want to play it…" I started as I crawled on top of him, straddling his waist.

I leaned down to kiss his lips softly. When he didn't kiss back, I went to his neck and trailed kissed up to his jawline. After I went back and bit his neck hard. I felt him squirm a little, but I felt something hard under my stomach. I giggled.

I kissed his chest, and back up to his lips. He moaned. I looked towards his eyes, but they were still closed.

I moved myself on top of him, wiggled, and bounced up and down on the bed. He groaned. I smiled. I saw him take his hands and move them to my waist. Ezra gripped them firmly. I started to move, and he groaned again louder.

I leaned over and kissed right behind his ear, I whispered a few words to him, which, I guess drove him insane. He quickly opened his eyes, and flipped us over. I stared at him.

He crushed his lips to mine desperately and moved his hands all over, stopping them once they were tangled in my hair. He dove in for one more kiss when I moved my head so he missed. I pushed him off me and ran towards the couch again. "Time to get up!" I yelled happily.

"Ughh! You're a tease,"he exclaimed, as he got up form the bed finally.

"You need to wake up earlier, I made you breakfast!" I explained, gesturing for him to come over to me.

He squinted at me, and stayed, sitting on the bed.

I sighed. "You won't get to, if you don't come over. C'mon, don't be frustrated," I sighed again.

He still stayed in his place. Man, he was being so difficult today.

I pouted at him, which caused a smile to appear on his face. I knew he couldn't resist when I pouted. I smiled, as he finally made his way over to the couch, where I was.

A surprised expression appeared when he saw the breakfast.

"I told you I made breakfast," I replied, as I took his hand in mine and pulled him over to me.

We began to eat, while talking, and watching cartoons, like we did every weekend. I was going to miss this.

After we finished, we just snuggled into each other's arms. I looked up at him. "I love you," I murmured.

He moved his lips to my hairline. "I love you too," he replied.

I smiled, as I nuzzled my head into his neck. "You know you can't leave me now, right? Not after yesterday..."

"You know what? You're right. You're completely right. It would destroy both of us if I left you. I wouldn't do anything, I would just lay in bed all day and stare at a television screen," he stated.

I smiled. "I would do that same thing, but I wouldn't be able to move on," I confessed.

He caressed my cheek. "You'll always be mine, no matter what happens," he claimed.

I took his face in my hands as I looked into his eyes. "And I'll always be yours."

He leaned into my hand, as I rubbed my thumb across his cheek, softly. He closed his eyes.

"So, you're staying?" I asked hopefully.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Yes. I'm staying."

I screamed in happiness and threw myself onto him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I squeezed him. He tightened his arms arou8nd my waist as we hugged each other for a few minutes. We just stayed there, wishing that things could be this easy.

Ezra POV:

"I was thinking I would make up the time I missed this morning, before we ate…" I started.

She giggled, as she stood up, grabbing my hand as she started to drag me towards the bed.

Right before, she lied down on the bed covers, we heard the door knock. I took her hand in mine as we happily walked to the door. She squeezed my hand, giggling, as I opened the door.

My smile faded at the sight in front of me. Aria squeezed my hand tighter, as I felt her eyes burn into my head in fear.

"Ella," I gulped.

**Dun, dun, dun! Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought the beginning was pretty funny, how she was looking for her clothes. What do think Ella was there for? Please review! Xoxo Courtney**


	18. Either Way

**Hi guys! Thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter. Xoxo Courtney**

_"I was thinking I would make up the time I missed this morning, before we ate…" I started._

_She giggled, as she stood up, grabbing my hand as she started to drag me towards the bed._

_Right before, she lied down on the bed covers, we heard the door knock. I took her hand in mine as we happily walked to the door. She squeezed my hand, giggling, as I opened the door._

_My smile faded at the sight in front of me. Aria squeezed my hand tighter, as I felt her eyes burn into my head in fear._

_"Ella," I gulped._

Aria POV:

My jaw dropped as I saw my mother standing outside the door. Her eyes widened at our hands, squeezed, but then relaxed. It wasn't like she didn't know about us. It was them that put us where we are now.

"Aria. Ezra," she murmured, trying to smile, but it wasn't working. We all knew she wasn't happy at the moment.

"What are you doing here," I demanded. I didn't want to see my parents this recent after the incident at the hospital.

"I just wanted to warn you," she began.

"Leave," Ezra stepped in, squeezing my hand even tighter. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He leaned into me.

"Just give me a chance to speak," she said sternly.

"Go. Speak now," I said, not amused.

"Can I come in?" she asked Ezra desperately.

"No," we both said in unison. Hating her wasn't the only reason why we didn't let her in. There were "wrappers" all over the floor, the apartment was a mess. I had intended on doing some cleaning today. Plus, the dishes weren't done because I had made breakfast.

"Okay. I can see why," she confessed. Ella turned to Ezra. "First of all, are you okay?"

Ezra nodded his head, keeping his straight face. She looked over at me. "How about you? Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

I couldn't help but give away a slight smile as I nodded. "Just cut to the chase mom, why are you here?"

Ella sighed, and began. "Look, I don't want to cause any trouble. You guys have been through enough already. I'm on your side, and I always will be from now on. That's a promise," she said. "Aria, you're my little baby girl, and I need to protect you. And you, Ezra, well, you're a very close friend, and I trust you that you have done no harm to my daughter," she stated, tearing up.

"I love you daughter; and I would never THINK of hurting her. I would regret it for the rest of my life if I did," he admitted.

It reminded me of when he said that in the hospital. I smiled. "I love him mom," I added.

I reached over with one hand and grabbed her hand. "Thank you, for supporting us. It's what we need right now."

Ezra nodded, and smiled. Ella spoke again. "Unfortunately, I'm the only person who approves. Byron has been ranting for several days. He goes around the house, yelling, screaming, and he punched the wall…" she trailed off.

Ezra and I both gasped. We never thought Byron was that type of person, not counting what had happened in the hospital. "What I'm trying to say is, he's not taking it well. And he said that hee's coming here in five days. Ezra better be gone. The police will track Rosewood to make sure he left town for good; and Aria has to be back home. Aria, you can't leave with him," she said, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Even though, I know that Ezra would give you a better life than Byron and I ever could."

I went over and hugged her, as a tear escaped from my eye. How could she think that she hasn't been a good mother through the sixteen years of my life? "Mom, you have created who I am. And I am so thankful for who I have become, and what I dream to do. Because you and Ezra are the only people that will make them come true; because you and Ezra believe in me, and always have," I explained.

Ezra put up his hand and rubbed circled on my lower back, comforting me. That caused all my tears to spill.

I parted from me and Ella's hug and entangled myself in Ezra's arms. "But, Ezra isn't leaving. He's staying here, for me."

Ezra kissed my hair. My gaze turned up to meet his eyes. I kissed him gently.

Ella frowned. "But then the cops will come and take him away," she explained. "Honey, you're going to lose him either way."

I grimaced at her words. I wasn't going to lose him was I?

**Aww So, at least Ella is on their side. She's giving them a heads up and telling them what's expected to come. But, of course, she's noting that Ezra is going to leave either way, even though she knows Ezra is perfect for Aria and will protect her with everything he has. Next chapter will be a little sad… Please review! Love ya! Xoxo Courtney**


	19. Soul mates

**Bonjour! I feel like I'm losing reviewers… are you guys' losing interest? There's only about 10 more chapters or so that I'm going to write, sadly. By the way, do you all want a happy ending, a sad ending, or a sad ending with an alternative? Let me know when you review with this chapter!**

**I have an idea for another story but I'm not sure how to go along with it. I'm still writing Pretty Little Ezria Moments, but I have a writer's block on that….again. **

**Thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter: Lucianloverx33, .dreamers, msbookworm93, bite-me-im-irish, HarrylovesGinny09, and notinyourlifetimehoney. Your comments mean so much to me, and they keep me going!**

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the title and plot. All other rights belong to ABC Family.**

_I parted from me and Ella's hug and entangled myself in Ezra's arms. "But, Ezra isn't leaving. He's staying here, for me."_

_Ezra kissed my hair. My gaze turned up to meet his eyes. I kissed him gently._

_Ella frowned. "But then the cops will come and take him away," she explained. "Honey, you're going to lose him either way."_

_I grimaced at her words. I wasn't going to lose him was I?_

Aria POV:

I looked up at Ezra, upset. He was looking down at me, in regret. I knew what that look meant. He was going to leave me. It wasn't fair though, and I wasn't going to let him go. Not after all we've been through.

"Well, uh, before I make a decision, Aria and I will have to have a serious conversation. I need to know which one would be easier for me to go. I want to make it as easy for her as possible," I heard Ezra replied.

I noticed Ella nod in sympathy. I could see that Ella admired Ezra's strength through all this. That he was being so mature and taking the consequences. But, I, on the other hand, wasn't happy with the man standing behind me.

"Easy?" I questioned, turning around to face him. I stepped back away from him. "How could it possibly be easy for me to let you go? Either you just leave me, or I have to watch you get arrested and take away. Let me ask you, which do _you_ think is easier?"

Ezra stepped closer to stroke my cheek, but I hit his hand away.

"Aria, don't make this worse than it has to be," I heard Ella barge in, but I ignored her. I continued to stare Ezra down, waiting for his answer.

"I'm going to be honest. It's going to be harder for me to leave you than you having to watch me do so. Just know that I'm not leaving you voluntarily, Aria," Ezra replied, stepping back in his place. He shifted feet, like he was nervous or uncomfortable. He rubbed his hands.

I squinted my eyes. "That's you being honest?" I started, but Ezra spoke up.

"Ella, I think maybe it would be best if you leave, Aria and I have to deal with what has to happen. Thank you for supporting us. Please, keep us updated. When are the police coming?"

Ella frowned. "Tomorrow," she replied walking away. "I guess either you leave today or they take you tomorrow… I'm really sorry, Ezra. Goodbye, and Aria, I expect you to be home by tomorrow morning. Remember what Byron said. I'll try to calm him down; but the house, like I said, has been pretty loud."

I nodded. Then pushed Ezra back into his apartment. He sighed and went to sit down on the couch. I stomped over to him and stood over him. "Do you really think I could move on after you? Remember what you "took" from me the other night. I wanted it to be from somebody I would be with for the rest of my life; and I know that sounds cheesy but it isn't," I murmured, rubbing my eyes.

Ezra cleared his throat ad looked into my hazel eyes. "Aria, it is not cheesy at all; and I couldn't possibly think that you would move on quickly, but you need to. It was fate, and it needs to take its toll," he replied, trying to be supportive.

A tear rolled down my cheek. "Will _you_ move on after me?" I asked softly.

Ezra was quiet. We were both silent for several moments. I blew away a strand of hair away from my face as I sat down beside him. "Hm?" I asked again.

"Do you want me to be completely honest with you?" he asked, taking my hands in his, squeezing them tightly.

"I always need you to be honest with me, about everything. And you don't need to be embarrassed about anything we talk about, because it stays between us," I answered, running my hands through his hair.

He slipped his hands under my thighs and pulled me onto his lap. It reminded me of when I started my art class at Hollis a few weeks ago. I had been freaking out that Jenna was in the same class; so I had went to Ezra's apartment and he was encouraging me to make things right with Jenna.

"No," Ezra replied with a straight mouth. "I wouldn't be able to move on, and it's because I found my soul mate, which, I didn't believe in until I met you. You still have plenty of time to find yours.

I knitted my eyebrows in a mixture of confusion and anger. "Ezra," I said.

Ezra only looked everywhere else but into my eyes. I reached over and took his face, holding it gently in my palms.

"Ezra. You are my soul mate. You always have; and you always will."

**Aww! I don't know why Ezra didn't think he was Aria's soul mate. Maybe, because she was only 16, on the verge of 17. Ezra is still really young too, but I guess he gives up and doesn't think he could find anyone like Aria. So, what did you think? And hey, ARE YOU EXCITED FOR MONDAY? ONLY 3 DAYS! I can't believe we made it this far! # xoxo Courtney**


	20. Promises

**Hello, people who walk upon the earth! Wow, you guys get two chapters in one day? You guys have pure luck today.. And to answer your questions, there WILL be a happy ending to this story. I already have it planned out, I just have to figure out what I'm going to do with the chapters in between. Maybe the story will end shorter than you think: I'm not sure yet. **

**You guys WILL be receiving a happy chapter soon. This chapter is sad, but then really sweet at the end. It is VERY VERY VERY similar to one of my chapters in Pretty Little Ezria Moments, so I hope you don't mind me putting it in here, because I really loved writing that one shot. **

**Alright, some of you want a long chapter, so I will try to fulfill your wishes Enjoy!**

_I knitted my eyebrows in a mixture of confusion and anger. "Ezra," I said._

_Ezra only looked everywhere else but into my eyes. I reached over and took his face, holding it gently in my palms._

_"Ezra. You are my soul mate. You always have; and you always will."_

Ezra POV:

When I met Jackie Rose Molina in my freshman year in the dorm, we instantly connected. I thought that we were perfect for each other, and that I'd never find anybody else that was better than her. I loved her with all I had, but it turned out, she didn't return the same feelings.

The day before our wedding, we were talking about where to go on our honeymoon or which hotel to go to after the wedding. Then, I noticed Jackie look like she was in panic mode. She was shaking and pale. I had asked her if she was feeling alright, when she blurted out "I can't marry you!"

Those four words shattered my heart. I thought that it'd never be full again. Jackie told me that she was too young, and needed to live more before she became somebody's wife. She wasn't ready; and she felt that things were too rushed. She promised that we could stay friends, but I didn't really want to see her. We never talked again until right before she came to work at Hollis.

I had found Aria by then. No, she was no rebound, she actually helped me get over Jackie. I realized that Aria was way better than Jackie could ever be. Aria understood me, I understood her, we shared very similar hobbies and interests, we were good at making each other laugh, and smile… I was her shoulder to cry on when Aria was upset about something; and most of all, we loved each other.

I thought that the relationship wouldn't last that long with the conflicts that we had to deal with when we first got together. But, when she said that I was her soul mate, she actually meant it. I could see the love in her eyes, as she gripped my hands and kissed me passionately after he words. I want to marry her, and I hope she sincerely, truly wants to, too.

Was she too young? I think maybe when you first met her, yes; but I've been shocked with her level of maturity in that tiny little figure of hers. She just may be the strongest person I have ever met. These are just some of the reasons why I love her.

When we parted from our passionate kiss, I held her face in my hands. I looked into her eyes, and became serious. "Aria, if I'm your soul mate, and if you love me that much, you have to let me go. If you love me, you will let me leave. I'm doing this for the sake of keeping your family together and for your safety," I said.

Aria started to tear up again to I quickly hugged her so she could stain my shirt; but I didn't mind.

When released her tight clenched fists from my shirt and leaned back to look at me, she nodded. "Okay. I'll do it. For you, and only for you."

I nodded quickly as I took her into another hug. "You know it's going to be just as hard for me as it will for you. Know that, please," I murmured into her hair; but I only heard her choke out more cries.

**2 hours later::**

Aria POV:

It was 7 pm, dark, and raining. Sure, perfect timing for when you're "breaking up" with somebody. "Are you ready to go?" I heard Ezra say as he walked toward the door.

He was wearing a warm, soft rain coat I had bought him several months ago. I was wearing a tan coat that I always wore when it rained in Rosewood. "No," I replied, sighing and wiping my eyes, making sure no tears escaped.

Ezra turned around to look at me sternly. "I'm not," I argued. "But it has to be done, so let's just get this over with," I said, pushing past him, through the door, 3B, that I probably would never see in my life again. I forced myself not to look back. I heard Ezra's footsteps behind me as I pressed the down button on the elevator.

"Okay, so we're going to take your car to the bus station. I'll leave, and you WILL drive in your car back to your house; and by that I mean your parent's house," he exclaimed, taking my hand as we waited in the elevator. I nodded slightly, rolling my eyes, and I knew that Ezra wasn't convinced.

"Promise me, Aria," Ezra ordered in his soft, gentle voice. I just looked him in the eyes. He sighed and leaned in to attach our lips. He lifted me up off the ground and twirled me a time around , as I, giving in, wrapped my arms around his neck. He rested me back on the ground and put his face centimeters from mine. "Promise me," he whispered again. He spoke it so quietly, that even I could barely hear it.

I brought my hand up to his chest and pushed it all the way up to his neck. I leaned in close, and replied, "I promise," softly.

He kissed me once more as the elevator doors open. Only the woman at the front desk was in the lobby, and she was as quiet as a mouse. We didn't even notice her there. We walked out the apartment building doors, hand in hand, as we made our way to my car.

"Let me drive, Aria," Ezra stated, slowly reaching for the keys that I held in my right hand.

"No, it's my car," I tried to sputter, but Ezra had already taken away the keys.

"Listen. With the way you look right now, and the way you must be feeling, you shouldn't drive," he explained.

I just shrugged and got into the passenger side. The car ride to the bus station was completely silent. Only sighing and heavy breathing. Soon enough, we were there.

The bus wasn't supposed to arrive until about 10 minutes, so Ezra turned to me. "Aria."

I angled my neck so I could see him. I had been looking out the window the whole ride there, watching rain drops roll down the window and disappear after going down all the way. I had traced the path of a single drop with my finger.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, curiously. I could sense a touch of fear in his tone.

"That I will never find someone like you," I complained.

Ezra stroked my left cheek with his thumb, then ran it down under my chin. He turned it towards him. "Hey, I don't think you'll ever find someone exactly like me, who you find sitting two stools away from you at Snookers. The next day you find out he's your English teacher. You go through hell with them, having ups and downs, until you realize that you were meant to be together," he exclaimed, chuckling.

He actually made me giggle after this long day. He was right. And it's not like I would want to have to deal with the same situation Ezra and I had all over again. That was torture.

"Yeah, so I guess you're unique," I commented, hitting him playfully.

"I guess I am; but that means you are too. I mean that in the most amazing way possible. I leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

We looked over at the clock in the car and noticed that there was only three minutes until the bus arrival. "So, I guess we should go…" Ezra began, taking his hand away from mine.

I nodded slightly, bracing myself for the waterfall of tears that was about to pour down my face. I couldn't believe I was going to let him go. Ezra stepped away and out of the driver's seat, shutting the door behind him, whilst he strolled over to the other side of the car, opening the door for me.

I took his hand and stepped out of the car as well. We walked over across from where the bus was going to stop. "So, I guess this is it…." I began shifting back and forth on my feet. I tried to avoid gazing into his eyes, but that failed. I wanted to get a good look at him right before he left.

"Aria, will you promise me something?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Depends on what it is," I said, trying to lighten the mood. I cried enough for today.

"Don't hate me," he replied.

I stared into his eyes, searching for clues. What made him think that I hated him, or would hate him? "Ezra," I sighed. "I could never hate you. This isn't your fault, none of this was ever your fault, so don't blame yourself," I added, fixing his hair that was messed up from the rain.

Ezra still wasn't satisfied. "Well, I want to make sure. Just remember all the good times we've had together. The kisses, the other day, when I had that whole day planned for us, that NIGHT, and think about the bad times too. Think about all the arguments we've had, if you really want to, but when you do, think about how we fought them. We overcame them all. But, this…..this, is something that we can't overcome. It's something where something has to be done. I never wanted to break your heart, Aria, that is the number one thing I made sure I never did. Don't remember me as that guy. Please. Please…?" he asked, desperately. I saw a couple of tears fall and hit the ground.

I started to cry as I wiped his tear-stained cheek with my thumb. "You know what I'll remember you as? My soul mate. My lover. My best friend. My place of comfort, and my hero. Because I love you, and I will never think of you as the guy who broke my heart, because you never did. Yeah, times were tough, but we made it through."

Ezra sighed and mouthed a 'thank you'. "Just…promise me something in return?" I asked.

"Anything," he replied, stroking my cheek.

"Don't forget about me," I pleaded. That was the last thing I ever wanted.

Ezra chuckled, as if thinking that I wasn't being serious, but then saw the desperation in my eyes. By this time we were both soaked, and I wondered by we didn't bother to put our hoods up.

Ezra took my face in his hands, and bent his knees to my height. "Never. Never in a thousand years," he answered. I sighed in relief. Thank god. (**That's the part from the one-shot of my other fanfic. It's my favorite part of it). **

We heard the bus brakes, so we turned around. The bus wasn't in sight but we knew it was close. I spun back to Ezra and reached up for his coat. I grabbed the collars and pulled them gently together, as I realized that I was being swayed. Ezra was holding my waist, while moving back and forth. We were slow dancing in the rain. I smiled, as I snuggled into Ezra's chest. Ezra's chin rested on top of my head as we just sawed there, reminiscing in the moment.

After about a minute passed, Ezra muffled a few words into my hair. "Time to go."

Another tear succeeded to fall from my eye as I looked up. "I love you, Ezra. With all my heart."

Ezra started to walk away, releasing his hand from my grasp. "I love you more than you'll ever know."

I wiped my eyes as Ezra slowly made his way over to the stop, wiping his mouth with his hand. With each step he took, memories flooded into my mind. (**This part is also similar to PLEM). **

"_Ezra," I was able to choke out as I ran, leaping into Ezra's arms, meeting him in a kiss. He started to twirl me in the middle of the parking lot, as I ran my hand across his cheek and around his neck. One of his hands supported and held the small of my back, with the other hand holding the back of my neck. I didn't care that there were busses in back of us. To hell with them if there were kids on the busses. I was in Ezra's arms, the safest place to be, and I wasn't going to let him go ever again. _

Another couple of steps.

_What does it feel like… when we're together?" I questioned him. _

_Ezra sighed as he stood from the couch. "Good? It feels….right!" He walked over to the window and faced me. "I want to be with you. I wanna….hang out in the bar, introduce you to my friends….split a place of fries, like everybody else, but I don't think we could do that! When I'm with you, I don't care about anybody else."_

Another couple of steps away from me.

_Get in the bag Mr. Fitz; we're taking a picture as a couple!" I ordered him as I began to put my paper bag over my head. Ezra reached over to get his bag and put it on. _

"_You know this is nuts, right?" he asked, as she reached his arm around and rested it on my shoulder. I pressed the button on my phone, as we both got blinded by the flash. _

_It was our first picture together, as a couple. "Are we done? I can't breathe," I heard Ezra gasp. We both laughed as we took the face-drawn- bags off of our heads. Ezra and I smiled as our lips pressed together. _

Ezra was only about ten steps away from the bus; and then it hit me. I remembered the parking lot kiss. I was going to let him leave, but I couldn't. I couldn't let him leave me like that, even though it was to help our relationship. Why wasn't I doing anything now?

"Ezra!" I screamed. He just kept walking, probably because it would be too hard to look back.

"You were right about one thing, Ezra! I do love you, and you think I love you enough to let you go, but that's where there's a problem!"

Tear after tear rolled down my cheeks. I wanted to play it out like it was just rain pouring down on my face. "I love you _TOO _much to let you go! I love you too much that I can't live without you! I love you too much that I want to go with you! I love you too much that you can't leave me standing here like this. What's happening isn't fair! I can't let you go again! That's what I promised myself the day you left Rosewood! Please, don't leave!" I begged, screaming, and crying at the same time; but by then the bus had pulled up at the bus stop. Ezra probably just got on.

I was too late. "Damn!" I screamed, as I stomped, and fell to the hard concrete sidewalk. I trembled and shook as I cried, sitting on the ground. I was probably making a complete fool out of myself. I heard the bus start again, and out of the corner of my eye I saw the bus leave.

I sniffled and looked up across from me, to the bus stop. I gasped at the sight in front of me. There, in front of me, was the love of my life, the person who didn't get on the bus, the man that thank god, didn't leave, Ezra Fitz.

**That was some chapter! I will admit that I cried a total of 3 times while writing this, and I really hope that you enjoyed this and want more! Please review, and tell me what you thought! Xoxo Courtney**


	21. Becoming one

**Oh my gosh, guys! Did you see last night's episode? It was epic! It is definitely my favorite episode form Season 2. What did you guys think? Anyway, I'm super sorry I haven't updated in centuries, and I know that I left you off with a cliffhanger. I was really proud of that last chapter, and to be honest, was a little disappointed with the limited number of reviews….So, I hope I can get some more soon! Oh, and by the way! Did you see the Canadian promo for next week? Lucas is a psycho! **

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: GilmoreGirls945, coffebeanner, notinyourlifetimehoney, ellen, Fearlesslove1386, bite-me-im-irish, HarrylovesGinny09, Sarah, ilovvmusic22, Gabi, and PrettyLittleFan!**

**Coffeebeanner- You have no idea how much that made me smile! Thanks so much! That episode was epic wasn't it?**

**Anyhow, here's the next chapter**

_"You were right about one thing, Ezra! I do love you, and you think I love you enough to let you go, but that's where there's a problem!"_

_Tear after tear rolled down my cheeks. I wanted to play it out like it was just rain pouring down on my face. "I love you __TOO __much to let you go! I love you too much that I can't live without you! I love you too much that I want to go with you! I love you too much that you can't leave me standing here like this. What's happening isn't fair! I can't let you go again! That's what I promised myself the day you left Rosewood! Please, don't leave!" I begged, screaming, and crying at the same time; but by then the bus had pulled up at the bus stop. Ezra probably just got on._

_I was too late. "Damn!" I screamed, as I stomped, and fell to the hard concrete sidewalk. I trembled and shook as I cried, sitting on the ground. I was probably making a complete fool out of myself. I heard the bus start again, and out of the corner of my eye I saw the bus leave._

_I sniffled and looked up across from me, to the bus stop. I gasped at the sight in front of me. There, in front of me, was the love of my life, the person who didn't get on the bus, the man that thank god, didn't leave, Ezra Fitz._

Ezra POV:

I stood there, in shock. I wanted to get on that bus so much, but when I heard what she said….It just broke my heart. It made me wonder, _why was I letting her parents win? Why can't we just live the way we want it too, just for once? _I dropped my backpack on the wet sidewalk. It was still raining, but not as hard as it did a few minutes ago.

"Aria," I breathed.

Aria POV:

I had to blink twice to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. I stared out in the distance, and saw ezra mouth my name as he dropped his bags. Tears streamed down my face in relief as I stumbled up from the ground and ran.

Ezra started to walk too, and I noticed his smile. It was one of those smiles, where, it would just brighten up your whole day. His smile was adorable, and it was contagious. I continued to run as fast as I could, hoping that I wouldn't jump into thin air; and realize that it was all just a vision.

"Ezra," I sighed as I jumped up into his arms. He picked me up high and twirled me, while attaching our lips. I ran my hands through his hair, as he ran his hands all over my back. He slid his legs under my thighs, as I jumped up, my legs resting in his hands, and I wrapped my arms around for safety. I always did that because, well, Ezra _was_ pretty tall.

He started to walk, still kissing me passionately, and walked back over to where I had been sitting, crying, as I watched him leave for the bus. He rested me down on my back on the wet grass. I knew I would stand up with pieces of grass all over my but and back, but I didn't care, and I was sure Ezra didn't either. He lay on top of me as he grabbed my face.

"I am so sorry, Aria. You don't even know. I promise, and this one I will keep, I will never you again. Please, just….forgive me," he sighed.

I just looked up into his eyes. He thinks I'm angry with him?

"I know I put you through hell tonight, and yesterday, and the day before that….. but that's just us. Nobody's perfect, and that counts for relationships as well," he explained.

"Even you and Jackie weren't perfect?" I asked, curiously, reaching for his face.

Ezra just crushed his lips to mine. "That woman is out of our lives. I want to forget about her, and I want you to forget her too. She's nothing."

_Nothing. _For some reason, I had been wanting for him to say that ever since he confessed about almost marrying Jackie. I wanted to be finally convinced that he had no feelings for her anymore. I didn't want to worry about her; especially not after all that's happened these past couple of weeks.

Ezra gazed into my eyes, still pressing me down against the ground. He pushed himself off me and held himself up on his elbow, still holding my hand. "Please. Forgive me."

I remained silent. Not that I didn't forgive him, but I was just in shock. A lot just happened, and I had to take it all in. I was still surprised that he stayed, not that it was a bad thing. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he left me.

I squeezed his hand. "Just wait for my answer. I'll let you know….I just, need to think about this for a moment," I confessed.

Ezra chuckled. "yeah, I didn't see this happening either. Well, do you want to go back to my apartment, because I think soon, you're going to melt in with the rain. You're soaked," he laughed.

"Of course I would. And hey, I think you're worse than me!" I teased, grabbing his hand and pulling him up off the ground. He took my hand and began to run to my car. He got into the driver's seat.

I got in on the other side, smiling. Ezra leaned over and rested his hand on my thigh. "I missed you. I missed the old us. I miss not having all the problems that we have to face now," he admitted.

"Yeah, I know," I agreed. "But with a relationship like ours, I don't think there's ever going to be a happy ending," I stated, frowning.

"Hey," Ezra whispered. "Don't say that. I'll make sure that we make a happy ending," he added.

I smiled, and leaned over to kiss his neck. He shivered, as he tightened his grip on the wheel. I could tell he would rather be doing something else with me than driving.

I started to think. "I have to ask; why did you stay?" I asked.

Ezra didn't even have to think about his answer for a second. "Because I finally got the guts to ask what I'm about to do tonight. I don't know how you'll react, but I wouldn't be able to try if I left; and just like you, I love you too much. I can't live without you. Whenever we're not together, I'm either waiting for you to come back, or I just lay around drinking scotch. You're my everything, and you make me happy. Really, really happy," he explained.

I smiled, and giggled. "Thank you. I needed to know; and may I add, I know you already know this about yourself, but you're such a romantic. What did you want to ask me?" I asked, teasingly.

"Well, I try," he added, chuckling. "And you'll just have to wait and see," he continued.

I rolled my eyes, and sighed heavily. I grabbed his arm softly. "Oh! By the way, if you couldn't guess…I forgive you," I confessed, brushing his hand against my lips.

"Thank you. That's what I need to hear," he said relieved with happiness.

When we got to his apartment, we ran frantically and hurried to his room. I opened the door and let Ezra go in first. I followed, closing the door gently, and leaning my back against it. I sighed. "Finally. I feel like I'm home."

Ezra's smile faded. "Well, not for too long. We need to leave. The police are coming here tomorrow, and they're going to search for me, and you."

I suddenly that I would probably never see Hanna, Spencer, or Emily again. Not my family either, not that I wanted to see them, but I'll never see my room, or Mike again. A tear fell from my eye the more I thought about it.

Ezra noticed, and rushed over to me. "Aria. You don't have to come with me," he started.

I squinted my eyes. He promised that he would never leave me again. Was that a lie? Was our love a lie? Was he really breaking his promise already? "You're breaking your promise," I commented.

He looked down at the ground, and played with his hands. "I know you're thinking about your friends, and your family, and your house….." I he continued, but I interrupted.

"Ezra." I stroked his cheek with the top of my hand and he sighed I relief. "I'm not going anywhere. I go where you go. My place is with you. You're my home. You're the only place where….I feel completely safe," I began.

Ezra looked up, as if he knew I would regret my decision, so I rolled my eyes. He knew that I wouldn't betray him like that, but he refused to believe so right now. Things were so out of control, but I knew what I wanted.

"Run away with me," I murmured.

Ezra's head shot up, and stared at me in shock. "You really want to?" he asked.

"Yes," I smiled. "Run away with me. We could get away, and be somewhere, where we could actually live as a couple. Yes, they'll be searching for us, but you know? We'll just keep moving; and I'm completely fine with that," I started.

Ezra laughed. "I can't believe we're actually doing this. That's just what we'll do. But, tell me, are you sure you want to do this?" he tested.

I took his face in my hands. "I'm absolutely positive," I replied.

"Okay. Well, there's something that I have to ask, before we get carried away."

Aria POV:

"Okay, what is it?" I demanded happily, stepping closer to him.

Ezra stepped even closer and took my hands in his, kissing them, before he reached inside his pocket.

He looked up at me with loving eyes as my mouth dropped. "Aria Montgomery, will you marry me?" he asked.

Then, everything just froze.

**Cliffhanger! Aw, so Ezra asked her to marry him. Will she say yes? By the way, I have every chapter planned out, so there's going to be I think 8 or 9 more chapters, and then it's finished. I'm giving you a happy ending, and I promise, no babies on this story. Maybe in the epilogue! So, what did you think of the chapter? I thought that was a sweet reunion Please review! Xoxo Courtney**


	22. Yes? or No?

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! Do you like cliffhangers? I hate reading them, because then I could barely wait till the next chapter, but I love writing them! Hahha I'm going to answer some of your questions ad respond to comments below. And, I couldn't really tell if most of you wanted her to say yes or no, so you'll just have to read to find out what I have decided. It was a complete change of my plans for this chapter. **

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers: Notinyourlifetimehoney, prettylttleliars143, .dreamers, msbookworm93, coffeebeanner, Fearlesslove1386, Prettylittlefan, Harrylovesginny09, and bite-me-im-irish! **

**Notinyourlifetimehoney- Thank you! I'll need that for the next couple of chapters!**

_"Okay. Well, there's something that I have to ask, before we get carried away."_

_Aria POV:_

_"Okay, what is it?" I demanded happily, stepping closer to him._

_Ezra stepped even closer and took my hands in his, kissing them, before he reached inside his pocket._

_He looked up at me with loving eyes as my mouth dropped. "Aria Montgomery, will you marry me?" he asked._

_Then, everything just froze._

It was like we were in a room of white. It was like we were stuck in a tight space and we couldn't move. I had melted into the ground. It was like saying my last words before death. Exactly. What would you say? 'Cause, I couldn't say anything, and Ezra was waiting, desperately, on my answer.

"I….I-uh," I stuttered. I couldn't form my words correctly, and I started to sweat.

Ezra noticed my pale, shaking face and grabbed my hands quickly. "Aria? Aria! Are you okay? You look like you're going to either throw up or faint… what do you feel, baby?" he asked, quickly, in a panic. He certainly did not know what to do with me at the moment.

I stood in my place, still trying to speak. Ezra ran to the bathroom, and re-entered the room with a garbage can. "Aria, sit down, and bend over. Cough of you need to. Do you need to puke?" he asked, unsure, gently tugging me over to the couch.

I wasn't sure either, but I started to get dizzy, so I out my head down as I fell back on the couch. I started to cough softly and Ezra held my hair up, rubbing my back. I opened my eyes and noticed that there was nothing there.

Well, that's out of the question. I got dizzy again, and gulped. I looked up at Ezra with watering eyes. "Ezra…..don-don't take me to the hospital is I fain—" I murmured, but I couldn't finish, because the room had spun out of control, and my eyes rolled back. My hand fell from Ezra's and flopped on the floor next to the garbage.

Ezra POV:

I'm panicking. What the heck do I do? And well, obviously, that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. She doesn't want to marry me…..My eyes started to tear at the thought. Things entered and left my mind one after the other as I tried to wake Aria up.

I understood why she didn't want to be taken to the hospital. Too many events have took place there, and the police would probably find us. Well, things wouldn't turn out well after that; but….what if this was serious? I can't do anything, I'm an English teacher, not a doctor!

I rubbed my eyes and cursed loudly. After a few moments I decided that if she didn't wake up in 20 minutes, I would take her to the ER, no matter what.

I stayed by Aria's side, running my hands through her silky hair, watching her face, seeing if she opened her eyes yet.

I closed my eyes and lay my head back on the couch. Why is this happening to us?

I was interrupted by a groan. My eyes flickered open and I shot my eyes over to Aria. She was blinking groggily, and was starting to lean up on her elbows. She looked around the room, until her eyes found mine. "Ezra," she whispered.

I smiled, and bent over to kiss her forehead. I then stood up and rushed over to the sink. I got a glass of water, and gave it to Aria. She took it and started to drink. She had drunk the whole glass in about a minute and handed it back to me. "Thanks," she stated.

"Don't mention it…" I started, nervously. "So, you fainted…have you ever fainted before?" I asked, curiously.

Aria nodded her head. "Yeah, it doesn't happen often, but it happens when I'm…in shock."

I sighed. "So, my take on your answer is…"

Aria shook her head and spoke. "Don't jump to conclusions, Ezra. I know that wasn't the reaction you were hoping for….me either; but we have to leave. I'll tell you what my answer is while we're driving."

I nodded. "Okay, but where do you want to go?"

Aria stood up and walked over to me. Well, she was definitely feeling better. "I have it all planned out. First, I want to go to my house, and get a few things; maybe a backpack or something. I'll tell my parents that I'm moving in with Spencer for a few days, and then looking for an apartment. My birthday is next week, and I'm turning 18, so it's legal. (**Yeah, I'm changing her age to 17)**. Then, we'll go to a hotel in Philly, and we'll stay there for a few days to figure out where we're going to go. Then, after that, we come back here, pack again, lease the place, and we leave."

I was quite surprised by how thoroughly she had thought about this. She wants to live with me….but she won't be my wife.

"Okay, then. Are you sure that you want to go to your house?" I asked cautiously.

Aria nodded. "Yeah. Are you sure you wanna leave your apartment?" she questioned.

"It's what we need to do," I claimed.

Aria leaned up and kissed me softly. "I love you," she stated, taking my hand.

I smiled. "I love you too," I claimed. She already knew that, because I had proposed, but I still said it anyway. Then, we went to pack a couple of bags.

After packing, we walked out of the apartment, hand in hand, ready to follow the plan. The only thing I was afraid of was Aria going to her parent's house. I was afraid that she may never come back out.

**Okay, so yeah, I changed her age to 17….I hope that's okay. It just works out better in the story, coming up. And, don't get convinced that Aria said se doesn't want to marry him. You'll find out in the next couple of chapters what happened, and what her real answer is. Please review, and tell me what you thought!**


	23. Problems

**Hi guys! This may be just a quick update. **

**Thank you lovely reviewers! You're all awesome and I love you.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

_"Okay, then. Are you sure that you want to go to your house?" I asked cautiously._

_Aria nodded. "Yeah. Are you sure you wanna leave your apartment?" she questioned._

_"It's what we need to do," I claimed._

_Aria leaned up and kissed me softly. "I love you," she stated, taking my hand._

_I smiled. "I love you too," I claimed. She already knew that, because I had proposed, but I still said it anyway. Then, we went to pack a couple of bags._

_After packing, we walked out of the apartment, hand in hand, ready to follow the plan. The only thing I was afraid of was Aria going to her parent's house. I was afraid that she may never come back out._

Ezra POV:

"Aria….Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, unsure, as I grabbed her arm. She was about to barge into her house with no warning whatsoever to her parents. I was afraid that Byron would keep her there, and….god, who knows what he would do.

I was still confused on why the restraining orders haven't been placed yet. I mean, Aria said that she wanted it in the hospital; but we would've had to go to court.

Aria stepped back into the car, blowing away strands of hair that were in her face. "Yes. I just want to pack a bag, Ezra. I'll only be 100 minutes tops; but I should only take about five," she explained.

I gave her a stern look. She knew I was still worried.

She gave me a small smile. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll call Ella right now to let her know that I'm coming through," Aria reassured me.

I smiled, feeling a little better, as I nodded my head to show I approved.

I heard a giggle escape her lips as she reached behind her and grabbed her phone from her jean pocket.

Aria POV:

I scrolled through my contacts until I found 'Mom'. I hit the call button, and brought my LG up to my ear.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ri—_I heard the phone pick up and Ella's voice. "Aria? Aria!"

"Yeah, it's me Mom," I murmured.

"Are you on your way home? I take it that he left….?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, as I lied. "Well, kind of. I'm coming in the house right now to pack a bag or two. Ezra's driving me to Spencer's. She's letting me live there for about a month, before I find my own apartment. Ezra's leaving," I said, pretending to choke up in a cry. "We said our goodbyes last night."

"Oh, honey….I'm sorry it had to be that way, I really am. But, I don't think Byron will allow you to live somewhere else…" she started.

"It's voluntary, and I'm turning 18 next week, so it's fine….really. "

"How are you going to get to school?"

"Spence… like I said, it's only for a month," I stated. Wow, was she really buying it? "And I'm outside the house right now. Can I come in?"

Ella hesitated before answering. "Um, yeah. Byron is in the living room watching TV. I'll try to keep him calm."

"Thanks mom. I love you," I claimed, smiling.

"You too, honey. You too," she replied, and then I hung up the phone. I put the phone back in my pocket, and looked over at Ezra, who was anxiously waiting for me to say something.

I laughed. "It's good, she's fine with it. Again, come get me if I don't come back in 10 minutes, but I should," I reassured.

Ezra leaned in to kiss me, before I got out of the car, closing the door behind me. I started to walk up the pathway to my front porch.

Ezra POV:

I took deep breaths. For some reason, I knew it wasn't going to end well. I watched the clock intently. It read, _9:03 pm. _So, at 9:13, I'm going in, no matter how dangerous it is. There could be cops just waiting for me if I go in, but I'll risk it.

Aria POV:

I opened the door gently and peeked in. Ella was standing by the door, ready to embrace me. I took her into a hug, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. I looked over into the living room, where Byron sat like a statue. He wore a stern, angry look on his face, like he was about to explode. His eyes were glued to the television screen, and didn't even flinch as I walked upstairs to my room.

Ella followed me into my room. Why? I don't know, but I'm sure I'd find out. Ella closed the door behind her, as I made my way to my closet. "I take it…that things are still tense?" I asked, going through my clothes.

"Things were better, but when I told him about your phone call, he flipped out. I just hope he doesn't do anything, to hurt you or Ezra," she exclaimed.

I smiled at her, and then spotted a suitcase. I picked it up from the bottom of the closet. Ella ran over and grabbed it. "Oh! I already packed a bag with some of the clothes that you wear all the time. Good thing I pay attention," she noted.

"Thanks! " I said, as she handed me a full backpack. "I just want another bag to put some personal stuff in…" I began.

And with that, Ella ran out of the room to find another bag. I laughed, as I looked on the floor of my closet. I noticed two shoeboxes. In curiosity, I leaned down and grabbed them. I brought them over to my bed. I noticed Ella run into my room again with a bag and something else in her hand.

"So, I was cleaning your room the other day, and I found this under your pillow. I think you might want it" Ella said, as she handed me a notebook.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked through it. I gasped as I immediately knew what it was. It was the diary that I had written in when we went to Iceland. My old babysitter, who also was a threat to Ezra and I, always said that I would have a story in there somewhere. I always denied it, but every now and then I look to see if I can piece together.

I also wrote in it about my relationship with Ezra. I made an entry after the first day in the bar, after a fight, after the first time we said that we loved each other, the first day when he went to Hollis, etc.

It had everything. Now, I definitely want to take that with me. A tear fell from my eye as I put it into a compartment in the backpack. Ella walked over to my side as my attention went back to the shoeboxes. I lifted the cover of the first box. I looked inside and saw pictures I had kept of me and the girls. The first one I saw was a picture of all 5 of us—including Ali.

I smiled, as I opened the other shoe box, holding special things I kept during our relationship. I laughed, as I remembered the darts from the bar, _To Kill a Mockingbird, _and coffee cups/straws. I decided to keep both of the boxes.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard somebody clearing their throat. I turned around quickly to see Ezra standing by the door. He smiled.

"Ezra!" I exclaimed. "Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, ready as you are," he replied.

Ella stepped in between us. "Aria….Ezra," she stated. "You can admit that you're running away together. I won't tell anyone, I promise," she confessed.

I grabbed Ezra's arm. "Fine. We're leaving together…" I said, taking Ezra's hand in mine.

"How did you guess?" Ezra asked, curiously.

"Believe me. I think Aria would be way more upset if you had to leave. Every time you're together, she's glowing. I wouldn't want you to leave her either," she exclaimed.

"Thanks Ella," Ezra replied, showing off his boyish smile.

I saw another figure out of the corner of my eye and I spun around in anger. "Dad," I sighed.

Ezra backed up and pulled me away from Byron.

"Now, this I could use to show the police," Byron noted, holding up his phone. "You're running away together right? You really think there's going to be a happy ending for you?" he asked.

He looked like he had been drinking. Heavily.

Perfect. Just….perfect.

**Uh-oh….. more drama. I promise you'll be happy by the end of the next chapter. I completed changed my route in this story; and I'm going to make it so that her grade (she's going to be graduating in 2 weeks.) Will she ever make it to graduate? So, please review and tell me what you thought of it!**

**0-5 reviews- Monday**

**6-10-Tomorrow**

**11+- Tonight**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! **


	24. Answers revealed

**Hello! Thanks so much for all the reviews! **

**I had a completely different route for the last few chapters of the story. It involved…**

**-having her say yes right after he proposed**

**-going to California**

**-going to Disney**

**-getting married**

**And then a last chapter, which I'll tell you about when I'm done with this story!**

**You all must be saying, "Why didn't she keep that storyline?" Well, as you could see form the last couple of chapters, I changed her age, and obviously when she would graduate. It'll come into play soon. I just hope I can work out what I changed. **

**But enough of that blah, blah blah, and let's get on to that chapter! Xoxo**

_I saw another figure out of the corner of my eye and I spun around in anger. "Dad," I sighed._

_Ezra backed up and pulled me away from Byron._

_"Now, this I could use to show the police," Byron noted, holding up his phone. "You're running away together right? You really think there's going to be a happy ending for you?" he asked._

_He looked like he had been drinking. Heavily._

_Perfect. Just….perfect._

Aria POV:

I knew that this wasn't going to end as planned.

"I just called the police. They'll be here in 10 minutes. I'll be blocking the front and back door, and Ella will be blocking your window, along with the bathroom," Byron growled.

I instantly remembered when Mike had showed me his escape route several weeks ago. I haven't seen him in a while, but I decided that I'd "check" on him before Ezra "left''. We would escape somehow, and I'll make sure of that.

"No. I approve of their relationship," Ella barged in. "I won't help you separate them."

Uh-oh. "I want a divorce, then" Byron implied, backing out of the room, and out of sight.

I walked over to my mom's side. "Mom, you don't have to do this. I'll be fine," I tried to explain, but she held her hand up to stop me from continuing.

"No, it's fine. I'm finished with him anyway. He's never been the same after the event in the hospital, and he gets worse every day. I'm done," she claimed.

I gasped, as I noticed Ezra step in. "Ella, I don't want to cause you and your husband to separate. It's the last thing I want to do…." He said, feeling guilty.

"No, I'm fine with it. He'll notice that he needs me, but I won't be there for him. Anyway, when I'm out on my own, I'll have more time to paint. I could become an artist!" she suggested, happily.

"Are you SURE you want to do this?" I asked, taking her hand.

"Yes. It's better if it happens. Now, go. Leave before the cops come," she ordered, kindly.

I looked over to Ezra who was already grabbing my bags. I ran over and collected the two boxes of memories. "Let's go, quick," Ezra exclaimed.

I lead the way to Mike's bedroom. I turned the light on, and saw that he wasn't there. He must be at lacrosse practice. I rushed to the window, opening the window, and pushing on the door that was behind it. "There are holds to grab on to, but we'll have to drop the last four feet," I said, remembering my conversation with my little brother.

Ezra nodded, as he swung my bag around his shoulders, and began to climb down after me. After we dropped to the ground, we ran over to his car.

We got in, throwing our backs into the back seat. Ezra basically floored the gas pedal. I heard the tires screech as we left. We probably had just left before the cops pulled up, but I knew that they would search for us…maybe until the end of time, but we'll just have to keep moving.

Ezra reached for my hand, as he noticed my worried face. "Hey, it's going to be okay. We're heading for the hotel in Philly right now," he started.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought about how this could end. There wasn't any possible way that we could run away forever without getting caught. "Aria," he said again.

I looked at him quickly with watering eyes. I squeezed his hands, as I leaned in closer to him. "If anything should happen soon, yes," I exclaimed.

Ezra furrowed his eyebrows at me in confusion. "Yes….what?" he asked, searching my eyes for an answer.

"Yes. I'll marry you. I want more than anything to be your wife," I confessed truthfully, as I noticed a big grin appear on his face, pulling over on the side of the curb.

**Yes, I know this was incredibly short, but lots of stuff happened! Byron called the cops, he told Ella he wanted a divorce, and Ella surprisingly wanted to go along with it. She helped them escape, and Aria said that she'd marry him! Aw! **

**I decided that the last chapter of this story would be the same as I originally was going to write it. Please review! And I promise the next chapter will be long! Xoxo Courtney**


	25. Unexpected

**Bonjour! Comment-allez vous? ( How are you, in French), ahaha. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages, I was just too lazy and didn't have the time. Once again, the story will be ending in another 7 chapters or so, so I want to make it eventful now! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, like always. You rock! Xoxo Courtney**

_A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought about how this could end. There wasn't any possible way that we could run away forever without getting caught. "Aria," he said again._

_I looked at him quickly with watering eyes. I squeezed his hands, as I leaned in closer to him. "If anything should happen soon, yes," I exclaimed._

_Ezra furrowed his eyebrows at me in confusion. "Yes….what?" he asked, searching my eyes for an answer._

_"Yes. I'll marry you. I want more than anything to be your wife," I confessed truthfully, as I noticed a big grin appear on his face, pulling over on the side of the curb._

Why we were pulling over, I don't know, but Ezra seemed pretty eager. "What are you doing?" I said, grinning.

Ezra pulled to the side of the curb, and turned to face me. "This," he breathed, as he attacked my face with his, kissing me passionately. I automatically ran my hands through his hair and back and forth around his neck. He ran his fingers through my curly brown locks, as I took his face in mine.

I got out of my seat, and after a few moments, finally managed my way over into his seat, straddling Ezra. The kiss was different. It wasn't out of desperation, or sadness, or eagerness; but of happiness, something that rarely happened.

Ezra nuzzled his head into my neck as I moaned. "Ezra, we can do this while we're at the hotel. Let's go, Mr. Fitz," I said cheerfully.

Ezra grabbed my hand, chuckling, as I fell back clumsily into the seat. My plan was going fine so far, excluding the drama with my dad. We were going to go to the hotel, stay there for a couple of weeks, so we could leave after I graduate, and then get on a plane for California, which was where we decided to go. Ezra was going to call Hardy, since Hardy owned a beach house there that he wasn't using right now. He could loan it to us, I mean, Ezra was his best friend in college.

"Then, let's get right on to it then, Mrs. Fitz," he exclaimed, squeezing my hand with his. He stoked the top of my hand with his thumb. I laughed at his happiness. I wondered how long he had wanted to marry me..and, even though I fainted, it was because of shock, and there was…just, too much going on at the time, but really, to be honest—I knew that I wanted to be with him forever since the first time we said that we loved each other. I know that sounds cheesy, but..it's true. And I'm going to make sure that I'm going to be the best wife to him, and will make him happy.

He pulled the car back into gear and we drove off again. It only took us about an hour to get to the hotel in Philadelphia. We walked into the hotel, hand in hand. We rented a room and unpacked our bags.

I glanced around our room. There was a couch, a small television set, a table with a pile of magazines, a kitchen, bathroom, one bed, and a balcony.

We walked to the couch and lay down, me resting on his chest. My head, moving up and down from his breathing. I smiled, as I looked up into his eyes. He was already gazing at me.

"What are you looking at?" I teased.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe just the most beautiful girl in the world..?" he questioned.

I maneuvered myself so I could stretch my neck enough to place a gentle kiss upon his mouth.

He sat up on the couch, so we could talk easier. "So, are you going to call Hardy?" I asked fixing his hair that was messy.

"Yeah, actually I'll do that right now," he replied, as he reached into his pocket, pulling out his cellphone. I needed to buy him a new phone. He had a flip phone, which was….like, 2 years ago. He always has trouble texting me, because it takes him ten minutes to write, 'I love you'. I giggled.

I got up off of him and ran over to the bed, falling, and felt the comforter under my back.

"Hardy! Hey, how you doing man?" I heard Ezra say. "Yeah, we're still together, and no, I'm not in jail…" he sighed, laughing.

"Yeah, we're actually coming to California," he started, running his hands through his hair. "Oh, you're there? Are you staying at your beach house? Oh! You're married, and you bought a house! Well, congratulations then! I'll have to meet her soon!" he said, wasting time. I rolled my eyes.

"I was wondering if you could loan us the beach house until we find a house or an apartment…" he suggested. "You can? I owe you big time, thanks. Oh, um, sure! You can call us tomorrow with the information! Okay, thanks again—bye" he ended. He closed the phone shut and looked over at me. "We got it!" he yelled.

I got up off the bed and made my way over to him. I kissed him tenderly.

1 hour later~~~~~~~~~

We were watching tv, snuggled up close together, like our lives depended on it. We had just finished our take-out—It was our usual. I had almost fallen asleep when I heard his phone ring. I wearily got off of him, as he groaned. I knew he didn't want to check the message, but he got up and turned on a light. He stood in front of me as he read the text message.

I gasped, as his mouth opened, shocked, and he dropped the phone. I heard a loud noise. The battery probably fell out, and there was probably a crack in the screen, but I was only focused on Ezra. "Ezra?" I asked, worried. "What was that?"

He stood there, frozen. I stood up from the couch quickly and took his face in my hands. I made him look at me. "Ezra," I sighed. "Answer me, please," I begged.

His eyes threatened to shed a tear as he whispered words that even I had trouble understanding. "Its….it's Hardy. He—He's dead."

**Woah! What do you think happened? That was NOT expected, and don't worry, it plays along with the story, it wasn't just some random event. Did you like it? Please review! I need at least 10 reviews if I'm going to update! Xoxo Courtney**


	26. Time Stops

**Hey! A new episode is tomorrow! Who's excited? I just can't wait till 2x17. I know it's going to be epic!**

**A lot of you are confused why I brought Hardy in and killed him off so quickly. Well, it's going to come into play because now Aria has to take care of him. It's really sweet! Xoxo Courtney**

_We were watching tv, snuggled up close together, like our lives depended on it. We had just finished our take-out—It was our usual. I had almost fallen asleep when I heard his phone ring. I wearily got off of him, as he groaned. I knew he didn't want to check the message, but he got up and turned on a light. He stood in front of me as he read the text message._

_I gasped, as his mouth opened, shocked, and he dropped the phone. I heard a loud noise. The battery probably fell out, and there was probably a crack in the screen, but I was only focused on Ezra. "Ezra?" I asked, worried. "What was that?"_

_He stood there, frozen. I stood up from the couch quickly and took his face in my hands. I made him look at me. "Ezra," I sighed. "Answer me, please," I begged._

_His eyes threatened to shed a tear as he whispered words that even I had trouble understanding. "Its….it's Hardy. He—He's dead."_

Ezra POV:

At that moment, time seemed to stop. I looked down at the ground to see my phone, and kicked it across the floor out of anger. This couldn't be happening right now. Not to Hardy..?

Why are they targeting me? Why are they hurting all the people that are close to me? Yeah, I haven't seen Hardy in months, but….he was engaged, he was going to get Aria and me better.

I dropped my hands, as Aria's face stiffened in shock.

Aria POV:

I refused to believe what Ezra had just told me. "Wait….what?"

Ezra didn't say anything. He just leaned back on the couch and stared into an unknown distance. I started to panic as I bent down and grabbed his phone. I put the battery back in as I turned the phone back on. I sat down on the couch next to Ezra and reached for his face. He didn't respond as he usually did, but, yet again, he didn't move away.

Once the power was back on, I went through his messages. The first contact in his inbox was _Unknown._

_I _gulped as I opened the messaged:

_It looks like you're not getting that beach house….You can't take away one of my BFF's, and I will get rid of anything that gets in my way. Learn a lesson from this; you're next._

"A," I whispered, as I opened the attached file. I dropped the phone. It was of Hardy, that familiar face that I met a few months ago at the bar. He was on the ground, a red pool surrounding his head.

I almost gagged. I looked over at Ezra and stroked his lap. "You know about….A?" I asked.

He just nodded his head in response. "When…did you find out?" I questioned.

He just looked at me with tears in his eyes. Okay, maybe it's too soon for questioning..

"He just got engaged," he murmured, wiping his eyes.

"You don't know how sorry I am," I replied.

"I'm next," he said.

I knitted my eyebrows. "What?" I asked, clearly confused.

"A said that I would be next. They're destroying everybody that gets in their way," he answered.

I maneuvered myself closer to him. "Ezra," I started. "Don't worry about that now," I continued.

"I…..I can't take this anymore," he whispered.

I shook my head quickly. I remember Ezra telling me so many college memories that he had with Hardy. He was his best friend. I leaned in and attacked his face with my lips, our mouths crashing together.

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me on top of him. He stood up and started walking us to the bedroom, but I stopped him. "No..you're not going to be in good shape. Let's get you to bed," I said, gesturing to his dresser.

He just stood there. He looked at his boxers that were laid out on top of the banister of his bed, and left them.

I sighed, as I began to take his sweatshirt and put it in the hamper. I stripped him down and out his clean boxers on. I pulled back the covers, letting him slide in. He lay down and pulled the sheet back next to him.

"No," I said. "You have to sleep," I explained, smiling, walking towards the living room.

"Please," he begged, starting to choke up. "I need you," he continued.

I looked at him lovingly before I climbed into the bed beside him. He pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me. He nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck and started to cry. I felt wet tears stain the back of my shirt.

I never saw him this upset before; but I knew that from now on, I had to take care of him.

He was going to go into depression mode, and I needed to make sure he stayed well. The sounds of his silent cries were muted, as he finally fell asleep, his legs intertwined with mine. I took his hands and placed them over my chest, as I closed my eyes as well.

**Aw! Poor Ezra! There will only be about 4 or 5 more chapter left! Please review! I need at least 10 reviews to continue! Xoxo Courtney**


	27. Plan

**Hey guys! I just need to say thank you for all the lovely reviews. They always make me smile and I'm so glad that you've liked my first story so far! So, I can't thank you all enough: It would take an eternity. **

**It's official! I have the last 4 chapter planned out! I promised that I'd give you guys a happy ending, and maybe I'll even do an epilogue, if you really want it! **

**Alright, enough with the chatting, let's get right to it! Xoxo Courtney**

_"__Please," he begged, starting to choke up. "I need you," he continued._

_I looked at him lovingly before I climbed into the bed beside him. He pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me. He nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck and started to cry. I felt wet tears stain the back of my shirt._

_I never saw him this upset before; but I knew that from now on, I had to take care of him._

_He was going to go into depression mode, and I needed to make sure he stayed well. The sounds of his silent cries were muted, as he finally fell asleep, his legs intertwined with mine. I took his hands and placed them over my chest, as I closed my eyes as well._

It's been three days since we heard the tragic news about Hardy, and Ezra has been getting better; I have to admit. I still remember the day after we begged me to sleep in the bed with him like it was moments ago. I had woken up with strong arms held together, squeezing the air out of me.

After me calling his name a couple of times with no response, I had to slip myself out of his grip. He had slept way longer with usual, and when he did open those beautiful blue eyes of his, he stayed in bed all day.

Now, he was talking more, walking around, and was even more romantic, which I guess, was always a good sign.

It was 8 in the morning today, and I heard Ezra's footsteps across the hotel floor. The floors were creaky, and I always felt that I would fall straight through the floor. Room service brought up some French toast and orange juice for us, and I was setting the small table that was in front of the couch. Ezra came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up. He lifted me and brought me over to the green, soft couch. He lay me down and kissed my neck, my earlobe, then my jawline, and finally my lips.

He parted his swollen lips form mine. "Well, good morning to you," I said cheerfully, stroking his face.

He swooped in for another kiss before replying. "Good morning," he said, showing off his boyish smile. Yeah. He was definitely making progress.

"Ready for breakfast?" I asked, taking his hand and pushing him down to sit on the couch. I straddled him and kissed him passionately. Ezra brushed some hair away from my face.

"Sounds delicious," he answered, as I maneuvered myself off of him and gave him his plate. We sat there, eating and watching Saturday cartoons, like we always used to at his apartment. The time was spent with silence, along with some small laughs, and playing with each other's hands.

After what seemed like forever, Ezra spoke up. "I'm going to call Hardy's home phone. You know, see if his fiancée answers. I just want to give my regrets….and maybe help arrange a funeral, or something.." he started.

"You'll be doing the right thing by doing that," I replied, kissing him on the cheek.

He nodded, as he took out his phone, which had been cracked from when he dropped it on the floor.

Ezra POV:  
>I thought that I would rather be done with it now than later. Aria saw that I was getting better. I'm thankful for that, and that I'm not a lot worse like the first night I found out. I couldn't believe A was getting to ME now. I'm afraid that they'll take Aria, my baby, away from my one way or another. I dialed Hardy's old house number and held it up to my ear. It ringed a few times before a small, high voice answered. "Hello?" they asked. The voice was scratchy, and sounded much older than me.<p>

They sounded like the world had ended. That must be his fiancée. "Hey!" I answered, trying to raise the mood a little.

"Who's this?" she asked, politely.

Good job, idiot, not telling her your name. I felt Aria run her hands through my hair, and I relaxed, smiling. "My apologies, I'm Ezra Fitz. I was Hardy—"

She cut me off. "His best friend from college right? I heard a lot about you," she said.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "Well, you must be his fiancée," I continued, bracing myself for what was going to happen next.

"Yes. My name's Jess. And well, I was," she began. I heard sniffles on the other end of the line that she was trying to hide. She took another breath. "I'm sorry to say that Hardy's d—"

I didn't want her to finish. "That's why I was calling. I heard, and I wanted to send my regrets. He was a great friend."

"Wait, how did you…?"

"Don't ask. I'm terribly sorry for what has happened; and I was wondering if I could help with arranging a funeral. My fiancée and I would be more than happy to help."

I know that she smiled. "Fiancée? Hardy didn't tell me that…?" she noted, laughing.

I chuckled. "Well, we just got engaged. We're moving to California, and getting married there."

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed. "I bet she's perfect."

"She is," I said, while talking the love of my life's hand in mine. "As I was saying, is there going to be a funeral?"

"Um, well…no. Hardy's wounds were quite harsh, and I just can't handle a funeral. To be honest, I would be sobbing the whole time. So, we're just going to cremate him, and bury that privately; but thank you for your consideration, Ezra," she explained.

"That's fine. I completely understand. Jess, I wish you and your family all the best, and maybe we'll visit soon, okay?" I tried to reassure her.

"That would be great! Okay.. best to you and your fiancée. Once again, thank you!"

"Okay, bye.." I finished, as I ended the call.

I looked over at Aria, whose eyes were burning into me. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded, and pecked her nose. "Yeah."

Aria POV:

That call must've been hard for him, but he seemed very mature, like he always was. He was the strongest person I had ever met. I had mentioned that when he woke up in the hospital after the kidnapping.

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned.

Ezra turned to face me and smiled. "Of course, sweetie. Anything," he replied.

I nodded, and stroked his leg. "When did you find out about A?"

Ezra gulped, and began to explain. "It was the day that I found you in Jason's house. I got my first text from A. I noticed that this person had been the cause of our first fight/break up, and Spencer told me the whole story," he murmured.

"So, they found you a while ago…" I tried to follow.

Ezra nodded. "I'm just fearing that they're going to take you away from me, and I honestly don't know how to live without you."

"You won't lose me. I'm wherever you are. You're my husband to be," I cheered, grinning.

Ezra caressed my cheek, and then ran his hand down to my neck. "And you're my bride to be," he replied.

"So…..graduation is tomorrow," I pointed out. I felt like somebody had pressed the fast forward button on time. It felt lie just yesterday I was a freshman.

"And it's also your 18th birthday," Ezra noted, playing with my fingers, and kissing them.

I smiled. "And…I don't want you to come to the ceremony."

Ezra's smile faded into a frown. "Why..?" he asked, confused.

"Because I don't think it's safe for you. I want to protect you, that's all I want to do. To keep you safe."

"Aria, that's crazy talk. I'm coming," I replied.

"Please. As much as I want you to be there, in the audience, you can't. It's just better this way," I said sighing.

Ezra looked like a light bulb had lit up above his head; yet I couldn't see what he was thinking. "So…..you don't want me to be in the audience… I can be anywhere but watching you from off the stage…" he said, smiling.

"Anywhere, but watching me from the crowd. I don't want you up in a tree with binoculars either," I pointed out, grabbing his face.

"Great. I got it covered," Ezra sighed happily as he attached our mouths. I knew that there was something he was thinking of, and there was a part of me that couldn't wait to see what it was going to be.

**Looks like Ezra has an idea in order to get to see Aria graduate! The next chapter will be a happy one! (but then something tragic occurs, and then the unexpected, and then a ahppy ending!) Don't forget to review! Have you liked my story so far?**


	28. Graduation

**I need to get something off my chest….okay: Here we go. Why should I update a new chapter the second that I have free time, when I only got 4 reviews; AND while there is only 3 more chapters left? I really don't have to finish this story, but I know that there ARE more people than I ever expected that enjoyed my story, so I will. (Plus, this is like one of my most prized possessions) **

**BUT: I also know that I only had the chapter posted for 2 days, and it's me being paranoid, but I was just frustrated. So, I just want to take this time now to thank every single person that left a review under my story, even if it was just one review! You took a few seconds of your time to tell me your thoughts, and I appreciated that very much. And to those who leave a review EVERY chapter, well…I love you: I really do. You all have been so supportive with this story and I just can't ever thank you enough. **

**Basically: THANK YOU…. And I LOVE YOU ALL. **

**Which leads me to my next topic. I'm definitely going to start a new story after this one is finished… and I'm terrible at good ideas. SO….if you have or had ANY ideas for an Ezria story that you think I would work well with, PLEASE, the door is completely open for suggestions!**

**Okay…..so you really could've skipped that whole top part because it's meaningless now….So, let's just get on with the chapter! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Ezra looked like a light bulb had lit up above his head; yet I couldn't see what he was thinking. "So…..you don't want me to be in the audience… I can be anywhere but watching you from off the stage…" he said, smiling._

_"Anywhere, but watching me from the crowd. I don't want you up in a tree with binoculars either," I pointed out, grabbing his face._

_"Great. I got it covered," Ezra sighed happily as he attached our mouths. I knew that there was something he was thinking of, and there was a part of me that couldn't wait to see what it was going to be._

Aria POV:

I was having a good dream. A very good dream. It was of our wedding day, and it was PERFECT. Glistening lights hung from the canopies, there were flowers on the ground, rose petals around the isle, the 3 girls were standing there as my bridesmaids. There was no maid of honor, obviously, because I wouldn't be able to choose, so they were all equal and happy. Most importantly, when I started to walk down the aisle, with my arm linked with my father's, I saw the love of my life; and he was staring right back at me with loving eyes. His mouth curled up into a smile, as he opened his mouth. He mouthed 'You look beautiful' to me, and I giggled. Who was this man, should you ask. Well, he was the one and only Ezra Fitz.

My dream was interrupted by the feeling of a pair of lips on mine. I slowly opened my eyes to see Ezra kissing me ever so gently, as if he would break me. He didn't notice that I had woken, so I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his warm smile against my mouth.

"What time is it?" I groaned, as I lifted my head up to look into his blue eyes.

"Seven," he replied with a chuckle, as I gasped.

"Why so early?" I demanded, as I hit him playfully. Ezra sat up and put me in between his legs.

"Two words. Your. Graduation," he whispered. I looked at him mischievously and looked him up and down. He was still in his boxers, and if he was planning to sneak off to the ceremony, he would've been dressed an hour ago.

I groaned, as I got up off the bed and ran to my little drawer in Ezra's dresser. I pulled out a flowery, pink and purple dress. It was playful, but had a hint of maturity in it, which is what I loved about the dress. I then took out my graduation robe and cap of the plastic covering and ran to the bathroom.

I put them on, while curling my hair and applying make-up afterwards. I strolled out of the bathroom, hopping on one foot to put my flats on. Ezra stood across the room, his gaze on me. "You look amazing, Mrs. Fitz," he exclaimed, throwing his hands up, gesturing towards me.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Fitz. And may I ask what YOU will be doing today?" I questioned, squinting my eyes at him.

He laughed and replied, "Actually getting some papers marked at work. I need to get them done someday."

I looked at him in disbelief, putting my hands on my hips. Ezra's expression phased to a serous one and walked closer to me, taking my hands in his. "Aria. If you said that it would be better if I wasn't there, that's fine. Believe me, I want to go so badly, but, I only want to do what makes you feel better."

My frown softened and looked at him apologetically. "I'm doing it because of your safety… and I want you to relax. You still need to return to normal after…the news," I murmured, in a low voice.

Ezra's gaze went to the floor and then back up to mine. "I have to go get dressed," he said quickly as he grabbed his suit that was hanging on the bedroom door.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I thought you were just grading papers!"

Ezra laughed. "Sorry. I didn't mention that there's a staff meeting at 2. One of those mandatory things, you'll know soon enough," he explained, as he made his way into the bathroom.

When he came out, I was sitting, watching TV.

Ezra POV:

I walked out of the bathroom to fins Aria staring at the television screen. The TV was only something Aria and I used every Saturday. Watching cartoons with coffee was a routine of ours. "Do you need a ride?" I asked, as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Uh, that's fine, Hanna's coming to pick me up."

"Alright. Does she know here the hotel is?" I asked, knitting my eyebrows together.

"Yeah, I gave her the directions." I heard her phone beep, and she looked at the message. "And speaking of that, she's here right now!" she exclaimed, as she stood up and leaned into me. "Wish me luck," she stated.

"You'll be great. You're amazing, as you always have been. And I wish I was able to come see you there."

Aria stood up on her toes to kiss me firmly before she started to walk out the door. "I love you," she admitted, turning around before she walked out the door.

"I love you too, Aria," I claimed, as I watched her leave.

Okay. I'll wait 5 minutes and then I'll leave to head to Rosewood High School.

Aria POV:

The moment that I walked out of the hotel was heartbreaking. Of course, I wanted Ezra to be there, in the crowd, watching me receive my diploma; but what if there was a cop that just happened to be there? They're probably still searching for him. Us. I needed to make that choice to keep him safe.

I spotted Hanna's car and ran over and into the passenger seat. "Hey, Han," I greeted, as I settled myself down.

Hanna smiled, and began to ask questions. "So is Fitzy going to be in the front row to see his fiancée?" she teased.

"I told him not to come.." I murmured softly.

"Why? Aria, I'm sure he was fighting you in order to come along!" Hanna argued.

"He wasn't, actually. He was understanding about it," I confessed.

"Aria, he's definitely coming. I bet you," she said, giggling.

"Well, I would be shocked if he was actually sitting in the audience," I said, as I turned the radio up. Then, we sand all the way to the school.

When we got there, we met up with Spencer and Emily, and we immediately met in a group hug. I hadn't seen them in a while. "I missed you guys!" I yelled happily as I threw my hands up in the air.

"Can you believe we made it? We're actually graduating!" Emily joined.

"I've been dreaming of this day since I was 3," Spencer chimed, and we all laughed.

"Alison would be happy too," Hanna whispered. We all mumbled a few words and then went back to smiles again. It was time for the ceremony to begin. In school, we must've practiced a hundred times. The principal spoke to the whispering audience for about 10 minutes. Then, he started calling out awards. I won an achievement award for English and Math. Spencer won about 10, unsurprisingly. Hanna won one, I think, and Emily won an award from the swim team. Then, they started announcing the names before we knew it.

I was bored out of my mind. There were so many people, and I was almost next. The principal interrupted and I sighed.

He cleared his throat before he spoke loud and clear. "And now, we have a special guest to give the diplomas out to his class. Mr. Fitz, a former teacher of the P1 AP English class, please, be my guest," the principal welcomed.

I then noticed a tall, dark haired figure, who had changed his suit, making it more formal. He caught my eye as he began reading off the names of the students in the class. My name was called: "Aria Montgomery." He said it with a smooth tone, and our gazes met. His smile was the largest I had ever seen, and it was adorable. He stood tall and proud as he waited for me to meet him.

I heard the squeals of my best friends from somewhere in the room, and I smiled. Just like in my dream, but differently, I mouthed, 'I love you' to Ezra, and he got the message. I giggled as I made my way over to him.

**Cliffhanger! Aw! That was a sweet surprise! What do you think Ezra is going to say to her? I need at least 10 reviews to continue! Oh! And I'm doing the last 2 chapters tomorrow! I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo Courtney**


	29. Surprise!

**Oh my gosh! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews on last night's chapter! To reward you, here's the next chapter! Now, there's going to be one final chapter after this.. *cries* If I get enough reviews for this today, I'll post the last chapter today also! So, it's all on you! Ahha I hope you enjoy this! Xoxo Courtney**

_He cleared his throat before he spoke loud and clear. "And now, we have a special guest to give the diplomas out to his class. Mr. Fitz, a former teacher of the P1 AP English class, please, be my guest," the principal welcomed._

_I then noticed a tall, dark haired figure, who had changed his suit, making it more formal. He caught my eye as he began reading off the names of the students in the class. My name was called: "Aria Montgomery." He said it with a smooth tone, and our gazes met. His smile was the largest I had ever seen, and it was adorable. He stood tall and proud as he waited for me to meet him._

_I heard the squeals of my best friends from somewhere in the room, and I smiled. Just like in my dream, but differently, I mouthed, 'I love you' to Ezra, and he got the message. I giggled as I made my way over to him._

Ezra POV:

Time seemed to go by in slow motion as I watched Aria walk my way. She had a huge smile on her face: a beautiful smile, and there were tears threatening to fall. She finally met me on the platform. "Congratulations, Ms. Montgomery," I exclaimed.

Aria wiped her eyes with one hand as she shook my hand in the other. I purposely held her small hand in mine a little longer while I gently rubbed my thumb on the top of her hand. I leaned down to her ear, and whispered something slow. "I wouldn't miss this day in a thousand years," I murmured, as I kissed her cheek softly and started to part away from her. I didn't care that I just did that in front of hundreds of people. I wasn't her teacher any more: I was her fiancée.

Before I could get away, not that I wanted to, she giggled as she grabbed me by the tie and pulled my lips to hers.

Aria POV:

We kissed for what felt like eternity, and I loved it. He put his strong, muscular arms around my back, pulled me up off the ground, and twirled me. I didn't regret for one second that we were kissing in front of the entire audience: They didn't seem to care. Students cheered and clapped their hands. Even some people in the crowd were cheering. The principal and the rest of the staff were silent, as Ezra finally planted my feet on the floor.

I noticed the principal give Ezra a death glare, and I rolled my eyes. "He's not my teacher anymore, now is he?" I questioned. The principal looked at me, shrugged, and walked back into Ezra's place. Ezra stroked my cheek before we walked off the stage together.

Once we were out of site, I stopped him. "You're clever Mr. Fitz, very smooth; and I love you for that, I really do," I confessed, as I got lost in our embrace.

"Did you really think I would miss your big day?" Ezra asked, laughing.

I shook my head quickly. "No, but you sounded pretty convincing," I noted.

Ezra chuckled, as he kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We were interrupted by an "Aww!"

We quickly turned around, and I sighed. "Hanna!" I scolded.

Hanna clapped her hands together and jumped up and down. "Fitz! That was absolutely adorable! Everybody was rooting for you too. The principal wasn't even mad!" she yelled.

Ezra wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We stood there, talking to people and each other until all the names were called. The principal spoke a little longer and we were free to go. The band was playing the famous overture as we walked out of the building. I had given back my robe and was now wearing the dress I had picked out.

"You look beautiful," Ezra claimed. I smirked.

"Thank you, Ezra. You don't look too bad yourself," I replied.

Ezra smiled as we got in his car. "So, how about you go back to the hotel, and I go back out and get us take-out to celebrate.

"Sounds good, I have to change out of this suit. It's so tight," Ezra chimed, laughing. I giggled as we soon pulled into the hotel .Ezra walked into the building as I sat in the driver's seat. I put the radio on and began to drive. My phone chimed a couple of times. Thinking it was Ezra, I grabbed my phone, while keeping my eyes on the road. I pressed, 'Open'.

_Contact ID: Unknown_

_Surprise! –A_

I closed my phone, and squinted my eyes in confusion. I stared at the phone and thought about what A meant. I knew once I suddenly jolted forward, and the car spun out of control. I spun the wheel trying to get the car back on its four wheels, but it tilted to the side and fell on the ground, causing a crashing sound. Smoke arose from the front of the car, as I yelled for help.

Now I got what the surprise was. My hands went to my head as I felt the wound I got from my head hitting the steering wheel. I pulled back my hand from the pain and noticed the blood on my finger. I winced. I couldn't quite feel my left wrist, and I started to cry.

I pulled out my cell phone quickly, gasping. I dialed Ezra's number, and held the phone up to my ear.

"Aria?" Ezra exclaimed on the first ring.

"Ezra," I gasped, searching for words.

Ezra quickly became worried. "Aria, what's wrong?" he demanded.

I began to hear a beeping sound, and I panicked. "The c-car…..h-hit…I need h-help—Pl-please," I whispered.

Ezra's breathing picked up in speed. "Oh my god, Aria where are you?"

"Rose and M-Maple st—street. Ezra there's a beeping sound and I'm scared! Please h-hur—" I whispered but couldn't quite finish the sentence.

"Aria? Aria! Are you there?" Ezra asked. I heard him choked. The pain from my head increased, and I searched for words, but couldn't speak.

My arm fell and my head rested back on the window, as my eyes drooped. The beeping sound was still ringing, and the sound never left my ears.

**Woah! Scary, huh? What is that beeping sound? And will Ezra be there in time to rescue her? Keep in mind that you'll get your happy ending, I promise. If I get at least 10 reviews today for this chapter, I'll post the final chapter later; so tell me what you thought! Xoxo Courtney**


	30. Happiness

**I will admit that I cried while writing this chapter for two reasons: One, because they got a happy ending, and two, because the story is now completed! I had so much time writing this story, and I hope y'all enjoyed reading it! So, when you review, tell me what you thought of this chapter, how you liked the story as a whole, and what your favorite chapter was. I'd love to read your thoughts!**

**Thanks again for all of your support. Lots of love, Courtney**

_I began to hear a beeping sound, and I panicked. "The c-car…..h-hit…I need h-help—Pl-please," I whispered. _

_Ezra's breathing picked up in speed. "Oh my god, Aria where are you?"_

"_Rose and M-Maple st—street. Ezra there's a beeping sound and I'm scared! Please h-hur—" I whispered but couldn't quite finish the sentence. _

"_Aria? Aria! Are you there?" Ezra asked. I heard him choked. The pain from my head increased, and I searched for words, but couldn't speak. _

_My arm fell and my head rested back on the window, as my eyes drooped. The beeping sound was still ringing, and the sound never left my ears. _

Ezra POV:  
>I quickly put my phone in my pocket and ran out the door. I had to get there quick. I took Aria's car and drove to the coordinates that she had told me. I went over to speed limit a couple of times, but I didn't care. I finally got to my destination. My jaw dropped as I saw the damage. There was my car, turned on its side; smoke still rising from the hood. I saw a hand sticking out from under the car. <em>Aria. <em>

I quickly got out of the car and ran over to the disaster. There was nobody on the street. No cars, no nothing; except for an elderly woman speed-walking towards me.

I knelt down to the driver's window, and lay on the ground. I saw Aria's head resting on the window. The window was open just enough for my arm to squeeze through. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the elderly woman come to my side. "Oh my god! Do you know this person?" she asked, out of breath.

"She's my fiancée," I replied, as I started to panic.

"Oh my! I'll call an ambulance!" she yelled, as she pulled out a phone. I nodded, before I noticed the beeping sound that Aria was freaking out about. It was very loud. I got up from my spot and walked around the perimeter of the car. I stopped when the beeping got louder. I noticed a small device under the other side of the car, and yelled. There was a countdown. _1:30, 1:29, 1:28. 1:27, 1:26, 1:25, 1:24…. _It was a bomb.

I had only about a minute to get Aria out of there, and I had to hurry. "It's a bomb!" I screamed to the woman, as I yelled for her to run away, and she listened. I ran back to the other side of the car, and squeezed my arm through again. I couldn't reach. "Shoot!" I screamed.

Time for plan B: I stood up and turned around, looking at the window. I kicked the window with my foot making sure I didn't kick anywhere near her head. Nothing. I kicked again, with ever ounce of energy that I had in my body, and this time, I succeeded, thankfully. The glass shattered, and I punched the rest of the glass. I grabbed Aria's shoulder's and began to pull her out. She was still breathing and moaning.

I pulled her out of the car and picked her up in my arms. Then, I made a sprint for it. I began to run as fast as I could away from the car. I wasn't too far away when I heard a loud explosion behind me. I fell forward, never letting Aria leave my arms.

Flames started to burn, and I held Aria close. I heard the rush of sirens: a fire truck and an ambulance, race down the street. Two people ran out of the ambulance and ran over to me. They fought me in order to take Aria out of my arms and lay her in the stretcher. Another gir came over to me and helped me up off the ground. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my eyes.

She frowned. "You can sit with her in the ambulance, if you'd like," she offered.

I smiled. "Thanks. Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

She patted me on the back. "Yeah. She'll be perfectly fine by the end of today."

"Thank god," I sighed.

The woman walked me over to the ambulance, and before I went inside, I looked back at the car. Men were hosing off the flames, and searching the car. I saw one man put a piece of the bomb in an evidence bag.

I sat on the bench next to the stretcher, and grabbed Aria's hand, not expecting to get a response. I sat there, staring at her, hoping that she was okay. She didn't look that hurt, but there was blood on her forehead and her left wrist was tattooed with bruises. My eyes went to our hands when I felt her squeeze my hand. I lifted her hand in relief and kissed it.

It reminded me of when I was sitting in the hospital after her kidnapping, and I had regained consciousness. I had curled my fingers around her hand to let her know I was going to be okay.

Soon tiredness flowed through me and I closed my eyes, me still holding Aria's small hand in mine.

I woke up in a familiar hospital room. I rubbed my eyes wearily, and looked around the room. They lay Aria, sleeping in the bed. There were stitches on her forehead and bandages around her wrist. It could've been a lot worse. "Aria," I sighed.

I jumped when I heard two voices say my name in unison. I turned to see two familiar faces across from me, also sitting in chairs. "Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery," I started.

"She's going to be released when she wakes up. There were microscopic pieces of glass in the skin of her forehead, and they stitched that up. Her wrist is just sprained. They say she fell unconscious because of dehydration," Byron explained.

Ella quickly ran over to me and gave me a big hug. "You're a hero. You were so brave, going after her like that, and rescuing her from a bomb, you're a true hero. Thank you, Ezra," Ella rushed.

Byron stood up, and I gulped as he walked over to me. Byron held out his hand. "You saved my daughter's life, risking yours in the process. I can't thank you enough, Ezra; and I hope that someday you can forgive me for my past actions," Byron begged.

I shook his hand. "I'll help Aria anytime she needs me; and…of course, only if you accept us," I claimed.

"I do," Byron confessed. "Now I do."

I smiled. "I appreciate it, Byron," I said.

Ella spoke again. "We heard that you're going to move to California to get married!" Ella sang.

I sighed, as I didn't know what Byron's reaction would be. Byron noticed my worried gaze. "Nobody's stopping you. Not even me," he laughed, reassuring me.

"I love her," I said.

"We know, and we're so glad that she found someone who truly does care about her," Ella exclaimed.

I smiled, as I turned back to Aria. I rubbed her arm comfortingly. I smiled as she finally opened her big hazel eyes.

"We'll leave you two alone," Byron stated, as him and Ella exited the room.

I grinned as Aria's eyes rested on mine. "Hey," I whispered.

Aria smiled. "You're here," she whispered.

"I'll always be here. Whenever you need me; I'll be at your side," I murmured.

Aria giggled. "I actually lived. Because of you."

"It was a bomb. I got you out just in time," I explained.

Aria propped herself on her elbows, leaning over, pressing her lips to mine. When we parted, she grabbed my face. "I love you so much, Ezra Fitz."

"I love you too, Aria Montgomery," I answered. "So, I've got some news. First, doctors said you would be discharged as soon as you felt like you were ready. Second, your father accepts us," I said, happily.

Aria smiled, as she looked at me lovingly. "Wow," she sighed.

"Happy Birthday. I'm sorry this wasn't the best day of your life," I apologized.

"Ezra. I think after today, I loved you even more. You saving my life was the best gift I could ever get. Me being alive. You being here. Thank you," she exclaimed.

We were about to embrace each other when we were interrupted. "Officer Greene!" Aria yelled.

Uh-oh. "Hey! Long time no see! I'm here with some good news," the officer stated.

"What?" I asked.

"We caught that person who set the bomb on the car. It was Noel Kahn. Does that name ring a bell?" he asked.

Me and Ezra caught each other's gaze. We nodded simultaneously. "Talk about keeping a grudge," I said.

"Yeah, we've had problems with him before," Aria explained.

Officer Greene nodded. "We went through his phone, and he had texted you, Mr. Fitz, and your friends a lot recently. He called himself A."

"He's A," I sighed.

"So, you arrested him?" Aria asked.

"Yes. He'll be there for life for the death of Hardy Lawrence also," the cop added.

"Wow," I mumbled.

"It's finally over," Aria whispered.

Officer Greene nodded, and started to retreat out of the room. "Officer Greene?" I called.

He turned around. "Yes?"

"Where does this leave us? I mean, we're caught now…" I murmured.

He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Ms. Montgomery's parents begged me not to arrest you, you won't be pressing charges, obviously," he said, gesturing to Aria. "And, since nothing inappropriate happened while you were her teacher….and with all you've been through, we won't take you in," he explained.

Aria and I both grinned at each other. Aria jumped, eager to hug me. She kissed me passionately. "So, we aren't leaving?" she asked.

"Not if you don't want to," I replied.

"We'll stay?" she questioned.

"Sounds good to me. It's where all of this started. There's nothing to hide from now," I sighed, as I kissed her again.

Officer Greene smiled and left the room. "So, do you want to stay here for the night?" I asked, curiously.

"Of course not! I want to leave with you! Let's go!" she yelled.

I laughed at her eagerness and called for a nurse. She did the paperwork and finally discharged my fiancée. After saying goodbye to her parents, we left the building.

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I want to live in your apartment again!" she claimed.

"I never sold it. I still own it," I said cheerfully.

"I thought you leased it!" she said, surprised.

"I was hoping that some miracle would come along….and it did," I exclaimed.

Aria giggled, as she jumped up to kiss me. I hugged her tight, still thankful that she was alive.

We walked back to her car, which one of the firemen drive here, and got inside. I turned on the radio,, and Happiness, our song, came on.

We both looked at each other and reached for each other's hand. "Yeah, this sounds about right," Aria stated.

I chuckled as we drove back to my apartment. When we walked up those familiar 3 flights of stairs and to my door, we looked at each other. "We've come a long way," Aria started.

"And now, we can continue, with so fear," I replied.

I opened the door to 3B and we walked inside, inhaling the familiar mint scent of the room. "I missed this place," Aria sighed, hugging me.

"Me too. I love you, almost-to- be Mrs. Fitz," I claimed.

She lifted her head to look up at me. "I love you too. I'm so glad I could have you here with me."

I chuckled. "Like I said, whenever you need me or want me; I'll always be here."

"Good, because I think I'll keep you around for a while," she teased, putting her hand on my chest. And with that, I closed the door. We no longer had to live in fear, or turmoil. We were going to begin a new, bigger, better life, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

_**Fin **_


End file.
